Demons of the Darkness
by Rose Mistress
Summary: When a new student comes to Domino High, he and his dragon meets Yugi. When they meet, they vowed to protect Yugi. Will he ever find out about their secret?
1. First Meeting Ruined

Zypher: Ok, well my computer had three viruses for the past 4 months last year so I was stuck without no way to get on the Internet for a while which unfortunately caused me to forget my password (evil viruses). So now I have made a new screen name and posting up my original stories so you people won't come after me.

Yugi: Please enjoy her new and improved story everyone.

Warnings: Shonen-ai/Yaoi, don't like don't read.

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, just my original characters which names don't have to be said at the moment.

Prologue

In the dead of night, two creatures wander the streets of Domino City looking for a nightly meal while in the day they are a normal teenager and dragon. Now I will tell you the story of the creatures of the night and how they were able to find love in one boy.

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 1

* * *

Yugi Motou, a boy with incredible dueling talents, ran to school with his four friends, Jou, Kaiser, Ryou and Diamond behind him. "So, Yugi, did you hear about the new student that's coming today?" Diamond asked between pants from all the running once they reached school grounds with enough time to spare before going to class.

"Yeah, but I haven't seen him yet. All I know is that he came from Egypt and he was suppose to be related to the last Egyptian King, Pharaoh Atemu from 3,000 years ago." he replied as he sat down on one of the benches around the school.

Anzu, one of the popular girls in school, sneered at Yugi seeing at how happy he was and put on a fake smile, walking over to them. They stopped their conversation and turned their attention to her. "What do you want, Masaki?" Diamond growled as she stood up and glared coldly at her. "What? Can I not greet my friends anymore?" she asked sweetly.

"No, we're not even _your _friends anymore so don't bother trying to be all buddy buddy with us."

She growled and looked to Yugi. "Well, I really don't care but Yugi, I'm leaving you with a warning. If I see you anywhere near the new guy that is coming in today, God help me I will be forced to hurt you. You have messed me up for the last time and…" she never had the chance to finish as Diamond pushed her away and she tripped over Topaz's tail, which he intentionally placed there when he saw Anzu.

"Well, that take care of the pest." Kaiser confirmed as Malik and Topaz walked over and Anzu ran off to lick at her wounds. "Yeah, but it would have been better if we could have brought Ra out to help a bit." Malik and Topaz was know to be the only Egyptian spirit tamers left and they moved into Domino to keep their secret safe and hidden.

Sitting in one of the trees around the school grounds, however, was a teenager that looked almost like Yugi except he had sharper features and burning cerise eyes which were locked on Yugi's small, gentle frame. Beside him was a dragon that was slightly larger than him. He almost resembled the Duel Monster card Red-Eyes Black Dragon but he was mixed with part of another dragon and had thick spines that ran down his back to his tail and some were curled around the right side of his face to look like long bangs.

_'He's beautiful.'_ The teen thought as the five that were with Yugi left to go into the school building early before the first bell rung. He smiled at the opportunity, nudging the dragon before jumping off the tree branch that he was sitting on. After adjusting the coat of his uniform, he, as well as the dragon, walked over to Yugi, aware of the eyes following them closely.

Anzu growled as she watched them walk over to Yugi from behind a corner of the school building. _'That brat! He caught the attention of one of the hottest boys in school! I'm not letting get away with this!'_ she thought venomously and walked over to them quickly in hopes to advert their attention away from Yugi. Yugi gasped lightly at the two when he looked up. _'They must be the new students but why would they come up to me?'_ he thought as the boy sat next to him unaware of who was coming their way.

"Why hello there. My name is Yami Night and this is my half-sibling, Aqua Shiras. May I ask for your name?" The boy now known as Yami greeted as he held a hand out to Yugi. "Um...my name is Yugi. Yugi Motou." he whispered shyly and shook Yami's hand lightly, feeling a small electric spark run down his spine when he touched the other's hand. Aqua sniffed the air slightly and scrunched his nose up, smelling cheap perfume and nudged Yami, who looked to him before looking back down to Yugi, not wanting to leave him just yet.

"I'm sorry, Yugi, but we must leave." he spoke softly and he felt his heart tear in two at Yugi's sad look. "Oh, ok. It was nice meeting you, Yami." Yugi whispered, not looking up to him. "Don't be sad, Yugi. We'll see you again. I promise." Yugi looked up to him and smiled as Yami hugged him before he got up and Aqua followed him around the corner as Anzu finally made it over to where Yugi was.

"Ok, Yugi, where's the new kid?" she demanded. "He just left a little while ago. Why do you want to know?"

"Didn't I tell you I didn't want you near him at all? He's mine and there is no way I'm letting you become friends with him because he will be my boyfriend soon enough." she growled out before leaving to go look for Yami and purge his thoughts of ever encountering Yugi again.

Yugi sighed and got up, walking until he came over to a sakura tree and sat down under it, pulling his knees up to his chest and buried his head in his knees, crying his small heart out as the sakura petals fell around him like fresh fallen snow._ 'Why does she always have to be so mean to me? I only met them today and I want to be friends with them but why does it feel like I want more from them?'_ he thought, unaware that Yami and Aqua were watching from the roof of the school building.

_'Don't worry, Yugi. That foul witch will be taken care of soon enough and by then, you will be with us as life mates.'_ Yami thought before he looked to Aqua and he nodded, seeing what he wanted to do. He flew down, landing silently, and walked over to Yugi.

He looked up to him quietly, tears still running down his face and Aqua frowned, never wanting to see Yugi like this, and sat down beside him. "Please, don't cry, Yugi. We will never be with that wretch of a girl. I can easily tell you that now." Aqua whispered and wiped his tears away with a gentle thumb.

Yugi smiled softly and hugged him which Aqua returned and picked him up, heading to his class which was also his and Yami's first class. _'We will protect from now on, Yugi. Whoever shall hurt you will die by our hands. Those that are your friends are ours as well. We will do everything that is needed to keep you happy.'_ Aqua thought as he entered the school building.

* * *

Ryou: Well since Zypher isn't here, she just wanted to tell you to please review and she will still give all you reviewers the chance to hurt Anzu in her stories. Just give her the information below in your review and she'll add you in to inflict pain on Anzu before her untimely death.

Name:

Age:

Gender:

How you want to hurt Anzu (except for killing her, that's Yami and Aqua's job in a later chapter):

Type (like if you're human or a type of animal hybrid like Diamond is in the fic):

Ryou: Well now that that's taken care of, please R&R.


	2. After School Activities

Yugi: Well we still have a problem with Zypher not showing up but even if she's not here she still would write the chapters. How she does that would be beyond me.

Ryou: Yeah, so here's the next… -got grabbed by Bakura and taken into another room-

Yugi: -sweat-drop- Well like Ryou was saying here's the next chapter to Demons of the Darkness.

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 2

* * *

After school, Yugi and his friends walked out, glad that it's the weekend when Anzu strode up in front of them, her preppy friends standing behind her. "What do you want this time?" Diamond demanded. "Thanks to Yugi, I wasn't able to find the new kid at all today! If I ever see you around the new student next week I'll…" She once again wasn't able to finish as a girl that Yugi or his friends never seen before jumped down from out of nowhere, scaring the life out of Anzu and she backed away.

She was a girl of 16, that much Yugi noticed along with the fact she was like Diamond except she was a snow leopard. "Anzu. So you're the girl I've been hearing about lately." The girl spoke as Anzu regain her composure and glared at the girl.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Mara and that's all you need to know. Now what I want to know is why do you mess with Yugi all the time? I know about the new student and if he wants to be friends with Yugi, then he can. Besides, why would he want to be around you anyway? You look terrible, I see that your grades are slipping when I go to the office to help out and your perfume can make anyone gag." Mara listed off, causing any other students that happened to see them laugh at Anzu's humility.

Anzu blushed in anger. Diamond laughed and gave Mara a high five. "Nice job on the humiliation, Mara!" she exclaimed and she smiled. "Hey, no problem. You got to love the advantages you can get when working as a helper here."

"You won't get away with this!" Anzu hissed and ran at Mara but she backed away again, screaming out as she was clawed on her arms and face.

"Try that again and you will become my personal scratching post." Mara growled. Anzu looked to them again before she glared at Yugi and her friends moved to take her to the hospital. Mara turned back to the other as the students started to leave, getting a good laugh from Anzu's humiliation. "Are you alright, Yugi?" Mara asked as she knelt down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I'm fine, she always have a tendency to try and mess with me every chance she gets but my friends always back me up." Yugi answered, smiling. "Do you count me as a friend?" Mara asked once more. "Of course! You done some major humiliation to Anzu! That should take her down a few pegs by next week." Jou exclaimed happily. She smiled and rustled Yugi's hair a bit before she stood.

"Well, I need to get back to the office to lock up. Stay cool, Yugi, and if you need any help, I'm sure others will come and help you." Mara spoke, leaving to go back into the school. "Well, what a nice way to start the weekend. How about we go celebrate Anzu's humiliation at the arcade?" Kaiser suggested and they nodded and headed off, never knowing that Yami and Aqua were watching from the roof.

"So, this is where you two have been hiding." A voice said and Yami turned to see two more hybrids. One was a female black phoenix/human hybrid that was very good friends with Aqua. Her name was Shadow and just like him, she doesn't like Anzu at all and would do anything to make sure that Yugi was alright until Yami and Aqua become his lovers.

The other was a red dragon hybrid who was almost the same height as Jou with lengthy brown hair containing red streaks and brown eyes. She had a pair of magma red wings and wore a slight punk/goth outfit with a black jacket, leather pants and black boots. She also wore a red silk shirt all hiding the human form that concealed her true form. "Yeah, at least Mara was there to take care of Anzu for the time being." Yami said.

Aqua turned around as well to lean on the gate. "Yami, how long do we have to wait? I hate being away from Yugi for so long and I know you are as well." he whispered. "I know but I don't want to tell him my feelings just yet. First, I want to take care of Anzu before the Blood Moon rises next week. By then we'll have Yugi and have him writhing and begging for his well deserved elation." Yami purred huskily.

"Now don't go all perverted on me, Yami. We'll keep an eye out for Anzu so she wouldn't try to hurt Yugi. she will be having to go back to the hospital in a while anyway once Sarah makes her way there." Keara spoke with a chuckle. Yami smiled. "Good. We're going to head over to the arcade so we can watch Yugi. Do you two want to come?"

"Hey, we would love any chance to see cute little Yugi. We did say we would always keep an eye on him for you. Right, Shadow?" she questioned, looking to the other hybrid and Shadow nodded. "Let's get going then." Aqua spoke, unfurling his wings and flew off. Yami shifted into his half demon form and flew off as well, Keara and Shadow following from behind.

* * *

After getting her wounds wrapped, Anzu left out from the hospital with her friend trailing behind her. "I can't believe that little brat! He always have some sort of friend to protect him and this time, he took it too far!" she hissed. Her friend, Teresa, looked to her. "Well, if you want to get revenge, let's head to the arcade. You know him and his pathetic friends will be hanging out there by now." she suggested.

"Good idea. I will make him pay for crossing me."

"Not unless someone else stop you again." A voice said and they stopped.

"What now?" Anzu exclaimed and a 21 year old girl came out from the nearby alley and stood in front of her. "Well, if it isn't the friendship ranter. I thought you would never show your face again after the humiliation at school." The girl murmured.

"Who are you and how do you know about that?" she demanded. "Sheesh, anyone can hear you grating voice from a mile away. You might be able to wake up the dead with that voice. And I'm Sarah." She introduced and Anzu's friends started to snicker a bit and she turned to them and shut them up right away.

"Well, Sarah, I don't care about how you heard about that but move out my way. I got somewhere to go." Anzu said but she didn't move. "Sorry, but it's direct commands from Shadow who happens to know Aqua. Everyone knows that you try to humiliate Yugi but it never turns out the way you planned it for his friends protect him," she said and walked over to her.

Anzu didn't notice the quick fist coming straight at her face until she felt a exploding pain from her jaw which felt like it was broken under the force and she fell back hard on the ground, her friends not planning to help her up. "Unlike _your_ so called friends. They wouldn't even help you up." She turned to look at the girls. "Tell me, would you rather hang out with this pathetic piece of trash or be around some real friends?" Sarah asked and they thought about it.

"I rather be around some real friends. Anzu has been treating us like were nothing." Teresa spoke out. They nodded and Sarah smiled. "Well, come on. Be friends with little Yugi. Maybe you may just get the chance to see the new student if you're around him." Sarah suggested and they giggled. "Well, I need to get going. Have things to do." They nodded and left to head home. She turned back to Anzu.

"And I hope you live a life filled with pain, Anzu Masaki." She spat before she turned away and left as well. Anzu continued to lay there, not able to get back up until someone saw her and took her to the hospital once again. _'Yugi will pay!'_ she thought. _'I will make sure of that!'_

* * *

At the arcade, Yugi was having fun as usual, dueling anybody that challenged him and played some two player games with his friends. What he didn't notice was that Yami was watching him the whole time. He couldn't help but smile at how cute Yugi looked. _'Soon, Yugi. Soon.' _Yami thought.

"Are you planning on staying here all day, Yami?" Keara asked as she walked over to him and sat down in another chair. "No. I don't know what I would do if I stay too close to him." he replied. She laughed softly. "Fine, be that way but I know you do this for a reason." She stood up once more and placed a hand on his shoulder. "Well, I'm going to meet up with him. Maybe tonight I'll watch over him for you." Yami nodded and smiled up to her.

"That would be great. Me and Aqua have some things to do before the Blood Moon shows up next week. We're planning to make this perfect for him so he can accept what he'll soon become to us." Yami said. "Well, I wish you two the best of luck next week then." Keara spoke as she left to meet up with Yugi. _'Yes, were planning to have lots of luck next week.'_ he thought before he called for Aqua and they left silently.

Yugi looked up when he felt a tap on his shoulder and he turned to see a girl he never seen before. "Hello. Are you Yugi?" she asked and he nodded. "Yeah, that's me." he replied, smiling softly. "Oh, you are just too cute, you know." Keara gushed. "I know, everyone always say that. I think it because I look so much like a little kid." Yugi said sheepishly.

Diamond walked over when she saw Keara. "Hi. I see you've met Yugi." she said.

"Yeah, I couldn't help but come over when I saw him." Keara said. "So, what's your name?"

"I'm Keara. I came here with my friends but two of them left already. My friend Shadow is around here somewhere but you might not see her right now."

Diamond nodded. "So, would you like to play some games with us?"

"Sure, it will give me something to do." Keara spoke and they left to go play a few games together, already enjoying having another friend to join their group.

Anzu stood in front of the arcade, soaking wet cause it happened to start raining hard. She walked inside and spotted Yugi immediately from the crowd of teens and children crowding the arcade. She started to head over to where he was and Keara looked up when she heard her coming. "Oh look, if it isn't Masaki. What do we owe the pleasure of seeing you today?" Keara asked haughtily.

"Yugi, you have put me through a lot today and since I don't feel like getting dragged back to the hospital for something stupid for disturbing even a strand of your hair, I'm leaving you with a warning. If I see you ever again in my presence, you will be put through pain thricefold than what I've dealt with today and you will be looking the same as me if not worse." Anzu said.

"Oh yeah? Then what would Yami think if he ever finds out?" Keara questioned. Anzu's eyes widened. "What do you mean?" Keara snorted. "What I mean is that Yami and Aqua already consider Yugi a close friend and if they know you hurt him, boy you will get your ass kicked to kingdom come and back." she explained.

"That's not true." she growled, not believing Keara.

"Well fine. Don't believe me. But when something does happen, don't go blaming it on me for trying to give you a harmless warning." Keara murmured before she looked to Yugi. "How about we get you home, it's raining outside."

"Alright." he answered and he called for his friend to tell him he was going to head home and they nodded and waved to him once he left with Keara. Anzu growled and left to head home as well, still not believing Keara but she will regret it tonight once Shadow shows up around her house to give her some very bad nightmares.

* * *

Once they reached the game shop, Yugi let Keara in and, since his grandfather was gone for the month, he let her stay over which she was happy for. She was going to stay true to her word and keep an eye over Yugi and with a little help from the gods of Norrath, he would be well protected.

"Well, Keara, I'm going to bed. There's a spare room next to mine. It has a poster of the Dark Magician on the door so you know." Yugi said and she nodded. "Sure. Good night, Yugi." Keara whispered and he left to go up to his room. She brought out two stones from her pocket and summoned Innoruuk and Cazic Thule.

"Innoruuk, Cazic. I want you to watch the house tonight. If anyone tries to make a grab for Yugi, you know what to do." Both nodded and went to take posts at the front and back of the house, using the element of shadows to conceal them.

She left to head up to her room and sat on the made bed just in case any guests were to come over for the night and she slipped off her boots and jacket. _'Don't worry, Yugi, me and my friends will protect you until you are ready for Yami and Aqua. They have been waiting centuries for you.'_ Keara thought as she lied down and went to sleep.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that all for this chapter. –hears something- Oh great, the army of lawyers are coming for me again. Veeshan, why don't you give these lawsuits a warm welcome.

Veeshan: -nods- My pleasure. -goes after lawyers-

Zypher: Anyway, while Veeshan is taking care of them, please review so we can beat up Anzu some more and then kill her.


	3. Two More Days

Laryns: Well, Zypher has left me to do the notes so she greatly thank everyone that had read and reviewed and to enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 3

* * *

The next night, Anzu was getting ready for bed, unaware that she was going to have very bad dreams tonight. _'I still can't believe that the new kid would consider the pipsqueak as a close friend.'_ Anzu thought as she slipped into her bed and fell asleep.

Shadow stood on a tree branch, watching as Anzu fell asleep. _'Now it's my turn. "_Sweet dreams_" Anzu.'_ she thought as she sent tendrils of magic through Anzu's mind, shifting her good dreams into bad ones. _Very_ bad ones.

-Dream-

She was sitting in a park with Yami and Aqua. They were happy to be with her and Yugi was nowhere to be seen. Soon the scene changed for bright to dark and she looked around. "What's going on?" she wondered. Yami and Aqua looked to her before they got up. "What possessed us to like something so low. Anzu, you're nothing but a disgrace to us." Yami snapped.

"What? But I love you both. Why turn on me now?" she demanded. "Because simply, you are not worthy. We care for Yugi and only Yugi." Aqua answered. As he said that, a glowing form came up behind them and they turned to see it was Yugi looking like a pure angel.

White wings were perched on his back as a pale lily white robe covered his petite form. His amethyst eyes glowed like the jewels they look like and Yami smiled, walking over to him. Aqua following behind him.

Yugi smiled and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist. "Come, Yami, let's go home." Yugi whispered and he nodded. "Wait! Yami? Aqua! You belong with me! Not him!" she cried and Aqua turned back to her, looking different than before. He grabbed her in a crushing grip and lifted her up.

"We never liked you, Anzu. Can you see that Yugi has a pure heart compared to your dark one? We demons are attracted to such light and we shall protect Yugi from you until the Blood Moon rises. When that happens, he will be bonded to us through a special night that I know _you_ would want. If you try to stop us from achieving that goal, then see to it that you will be buried six feet underground alive." Aqua hissed and threw her to the ground.

She looked up and saw that Yami was in his demon form as well, nuzzling Yugi and he pat his snout in response. "Are your ready to come home with me?" he asked and they nodded. The moon showed through the clouds and it was colored a blood red. Anzu looked up to the moon.

_'We shall be bonded through a special night…'_ Echoed through her mind. _'We never liked you…'_ Yami and Aqua's voice continued to echo through her head and she held her head in pain.

"No! I will not let Yugi be the one you bond with on the Blood Moon night!" Anzu yelled. "But how can you stop it?" A voice said and she turned to see Shadow. "Kill Yugi. When the Blood Moon is revealed, I will kill him." Anzu mumbled.

"But if you do that, you will be killed yourself. I will leave you with this, interfere with a demon's mating time and you will die. Mess with Yugi on the night of the moon and both Yami and Aqua will hunt you down." Shadow quipped and backed away into the shadows.

Soon the dream changed and she hovered over her dead body, Yami and Aqua as their demon forms feasting upon it and Yugi watching, a few bruises on him as if he was in a struggle. _'No, it can't be true.'_ Anzu thought and Shadow appeared again. "But it is. If you follow up with your plan to kill Yugi, this is what will happen." she murmured.

"I'm telling you this now but knowing you, you won't listen so this is a promise. Mess with Yugi and feel the wrath of Yami and Aqua. Tell anyone about them being demons and you will suffer horribly from them both." Soon as it came, the dream faded as she woke up.

_'Don't hurt an Angel being watched over by a Demon.'_ A voice whispered as Anzu got up. "It was only a dream so I still have a chance." Anzu whispered to herself and looked at the time. It was 6:05 so she needed to get ready for school. _'Time to make my move before something does happen.'_ she thought, the dream replaying over in her head as well as the warning she was given that would insure her life would still be hers.

* * *

Yugi woke up around 6 and got up. He had a nice dream the night before. It was about him meeting with Yami and Aqua again. This time, they confessed to him that they loved him and they took him out for dinner and a walk through the park where they showed him a hidden area that was set up just for him.

He blushed when he remembered the kiss he shared with Yami under the moonlight. Unfortunately before he could get any farther into the dream, he woke up and was slightly disappointed. "Well, it was all a dream. It may never happen." he whispered to himself as he got out his uniform and headed for the bathroom.

Keara was in the kitchen fixing breakfast for Yugi and herself. Cazic and Innoruuk hadn't encountered anything last night so she let them be brought back into their stones after she got ready to go to school as well. Yugi came downstairs a few minutes later just as she was done fixing her plate.

"Did you fix all this?" Yugi asked and she nodded. "You deserve a good breakfast, Yugi." she replied and he smiled as he sat down at the table and started to eat.

* * *

Shadow landed at the door of Yami and Aqua's house and knocked. Aqua was the one to open the door. "How did the dream go?" Aqua asked. "I warned her by showing what would happen if she tries to interfere with the mating process under the Blood Moon but I don't think she will listen." Shadow said.

"Well, it will make it all the more fun for us. Why not shed blood on the Blood Moon? She will deserve it if she doesn't heed the warnings given to her." Aqua spoke. Shadow nodded and looked at the watch she wore.

"Well, I better head home and get ready for school. You should as well."

"Alright, see you there." Aqua said as she unfurled her wings and flew off back to her house and he closed the door once she was gone.

"Was that Shadow?" Yami asked as he came downstairs wearing his freshly pressed uniform. "Yeah, she said the warning dream was a success but she believes that Anzu wouldn't listen and I agree." Aqua answered.

"Well, it will be her funeral is she doesn't listen. But for now, let's not worry about her. We should worry about Yugi. If he gets hurt by her, by Ra I will kill her." he snarled before calming down.

"Don't worry, Yami. Keara is protecting him so he will be safe. She has the Gods of Norrath with her so they will help protect Yugi as well." Aqua assured. "I know. Well, you better get your uniform on so we can get to school."

Aqua nodded as he headed back upstairs to put on his uniform. He sighed softly as he sat down on the couch. _'Soon, Yugi, we'll be mated forever under demon rule and no one can separate us whatsoever. Whoever dares try to will die.' _Yami promised and they left when Aqua came back downstairs, ready for another day at school.

* * *

Yugi and Keara met up with Yugi's friends at school. "Well, Yugi, I need to head inside for a bit but take this." Keara said as she held out a blood red stone. Yugi took the stone and looked up to her. "It a special stone that holds a prince. He will protect you if Anzu tries to hurt you in any way today." she said and Yugi nodded as he pocketed the stone.

"Thanks, Keara."

"No problem. You need to stay like you are for something special will happen to you this week on the full moon." she spoke before leaving to head into the school building.

_'I wonder what she meant?'_ Yugi wondered before he started to talk with his friend as they headed inside.

* * *

Yami and Aqua stood on the roof once again, waiting for the bell to ring so they head to class. Aqua knew at the most Yami will be watching Yugi. _'But at least we won't have to wait any longer. Only two more days.' _Aqua thought. Keara walked onto the rooftop and looked to Yami who was currently zoned out. Aqua waved to her.

"Hello, Keara. Was Yugi ok over the weekend?" he asked. She nodded. "Yes, I had Innoruuk and Cazic Thule keep an eye over the house at night and Veeshan to watch Anzu's house to make sure she wouldn't try to leave and head to Yugi's at night." she explained.

"Good. We need you to watch over him for the next two days and then convince him to head to the park so we can take him home and make him into our life mate before the Blood Moon dies out and then who knows how long we have to wait if we miss this opportunity." Aqua said and she nodded once again. "Don't worry, I have Innoruuk protecting him now." Keara said and the first bell rung, waking Yami from his daze.

"Well, better get to class. See you at lunch, Keara." Yami spoke as he headed back down with Aqua right behind him. Keara stayed on the roof a while longer before she headed down as well to get to her class.

* * *

"Welcome, class. Today we have some more students joining us. Come on in boys." The teacher called and the door opened to reveal six more boys. Two of them happen to look exactly like Ryou and Malik. The boy that looked like Ryou had darker eyes, almost making them look black even under the fluorescent light, and his hair was much more rough and a shade of grey compared to Ryou's powder white hair. There was a sphinx as well that happened to look much like Diamond as well but he had black fur and crimson eyes.

Beside them was the Malik look-alike. His hair stood up in a pattern that reminded him of how a flower would look like or someone that had stuck their finger in a light socket. (Zypher: -pauses to laugh-) But his eyes didn't have that protective, caring glow that Malik had but a maniacal feeling to them, almost like he was about to whip out a weapon and kill someone. He too had a sphinx beside him and he look exactly like Topaz if it wasn't for the fact he had longer hair and his fur looked to be a darker shade from Topaz's.

The last boy had chocolate brown hair and cerulean blue eyes that were cold to look at. By his side was a ruby red sphinx that had dark, scarlet red hair and ruby eyes to match. "These are our new students. Bakura Akuma, Crimson Jewelgate, Seto Kaiba, Ruby Jewelstone, Toben Espionage and Marik Nar." She said as she pointed to each. Some of the girls swooned but it didn't affect them. They looked like their interest was attracted to something else.

More like someone else.

"Well, you may take any available seats that are in the classrooms, boys." The teacher said and they nodded as they took their seats, each one happening to be next to one of Yugi's friends. Seto and Ruby sitting next to Jou and Kaiser, Marik and Toben next to Malik and Topaz, and Bakura and Crimson next to Ryou and Diamond. Yami growled when he first saw them come in.

_'What are they doing here? I thought they gave up with finding a life mate long ago.'_ Yami thought but then thought about the particular seats they chose. _'Or maybe they have already found them.'_ Yami wondered before he gave up on it and started with his work, stealing glances over to Yugi as he worked.

* * *

After school, Yugi waved goodbye to his friend as he headed home. But he was held back by a hand in his shoulder and he turned to see Anzu. "What is it now?" Yugi questioned, not in the mood to really hear from her again. "I had a very interesting dream over the weekend, Yugi, and I think it may come true so in lieu of that, I'm planning to take care of you so two demons won't be able to get you as a life mate." she snapped and Yugi looked up.

"What do you mean? There are demons around?" he asked. "Pfft! Well yeah! For some reason the dream was telling me that the demons were Yami and Aqua and if that's true, I'm not letting you be the one to have it out with them on the night of the Blood Moon." she growled as she pulled out a hidden dagger.

"So say goodnight, Yugi!"

A bright flash from his pocket stopped her advance and Innoruuk stood in front of Yugi. He glared at her and punched her forcefully in the gut, knocking her back pretty far and the dagger dropped from her hand. Yugi looked up to him. "Thank you." Yugi whispered and Innoruuk turned to him.

"It was nothing. Just call me if something happens again. Keara has told me to protect you if Anzu tries to hurt you in anyway and I plans to keep that promise so she wouldn't send Tunare or my daughter on me for not doing my job." Innoruuk murmured as he disappeared into the stone once again.

_'I wonder what he meant?'_ Yugi wondered before he started off for home again. /Keara, this is Innoruuk. I believe we need to keep an closer eye on Anzu, she was almost close to killing Yugi today if I didn't show up to stop her./ Innoruuk said through a hidden link. /Ok. I'll relay the message to Yami and Aqua. You do the same or Laryns will be very angry with you./ she replied and he shuddered, not in the mood to deal with his daughter's wrath anytime soon.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's the end of this chapter. You just got to love it when you have an advantage. Right, Laryns?

Laryns: Yes, my own father can be afraid of me when I get mad enough.

Zypher: And that's what I can use if he doesn't learn some manners.

Laryns: Glad to be of some help. But as for the readers; please review.


	4. A Request From Two Demons

Zypher: Sheesh, I've been working my butt of with these chapters.

Laryns: How about this, I'll help you out a bit and you can relax.

Zypher: That just might be crazy enough to work. This chapter's all yours, Laryns.

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 4

* * *

Yami growled when he heard of what Anzu was close to succeeding in from Keara. "That brainless idiot! She would dare try and kill Yugi! When I get my hands on her, she will pay!" he roared as he paced through the living room. Aqua sat on the couch, angry as well but he didn't express it as much as Yami was at the moment. "I know she tried to but at least she didn't succeed. What should we do?" Aqua asked. Yami stopped pacing and thought on that.

"We need to pay Yugi a visit. We need him to stay here for the night so I can cover some suspicions of mine."

"What suspicions?" he asked once more as he got up from the couch. "If he loves us. We only have two days left and if we don't show that we like him then he may not agree to head to the park on the Blood Moon night. You know this would devastate me as well as you." Yami explained.

Aqua had to agree and they headed off to the game shop to see Yugi and confirmed Yami's suspicions for truth or lie.

* * *

Jou and Kaiser we at the park, nursing the wounds they got from their father. "Out of all days, why did it have to be today for him to go on an alcohol run?" Kaiser mumbled as he hissed from a slash he got on his arm from a bottle shard. Jou was worse for wear, slash marks and bruises that were starting to show marring his body.

Fortunately for them, Seto and Ruby shadowed them after school and they were pissed to see that their father beat them to the point where they could have been injured badly. Mr. Katsuya was in for a quick end.

* * *

Jou's dad, John, was sprawled out on the couch, drinking even more beer. Soon it became dark in the house and he sat up. "Whose there?" he slurred as he got up, stumbling a bit. A pair a gleaming blue eyes stared at him with anger. "Your worse nightmare." The voice hissed and Seto stepped out from the shadows, growling. Ruby stepped out behind John, trapping him.

They were both in their demon forms, Seto a blue dragon demon that looked remarkably like the Blue Eyes White Dragon while Ruby was a red dragon of the same type so he was normally known as the Ruby Eyed Red Dragon. They were both angered to the point of no return that he would dare hurt Jou and Kaiser, his own flesh and blood, especially for so long.

John was scared to the point where he could've pissed his pants. He never heard about demons roaming around Domino City so he wasn't really afraid of them. But seeing one pissed off and up close did.

"You will pay for hurting Jou and Kaiser. They weren't the cause for why your wife left you. You and your drinking is what caused it as well as Jou and Kaiser's pain and we do not take that lightly." Ruby hissed, reading his mind like a book and found out why he was beating on Jou and Kaiser. "Please, spare me." John pleaded.

"We would have if we didn't see our little mates in the park harboring bruises and cuts that _you_ gave to them. If they were unharmed then yes but they aren't, are they?" Seto asked, glaring at the shaking man in front of him.

"I can change! Please! Spare my life!" he pleaded once more but he gasped as he looked down, a large, now bloodied claw going through his stomach. Ruby pulled away. "I hope you had a good life cause you won't be seeing the light of day for a very long time." he hissed darkly and they disappeared back into the shadows from whence they came, planning to head to the park to see Jou and Kaiser and bring them to a more loving home so they won't have to see their father's body rot in the apartment.

* * *

While Seto and Ruby were taking care of their father, Jou and Kaiser were at the park, sleeping. They couldn't bear to head back home and get beaten once again so they settled to stay in the park tonight. But what they weren't expecting was that it was going to be a cold night.

Seto and Ruby walked into the park and Seto frowned when he saw Jou shivering from the cold. He walked over to the bench where they were sleeping and picked him up. "Poor puppy. You shouldn't have suffered like this. It's time for you to have a new home." he whispered and Jou snuggled closer into Seto, smiling softly. Seto unfurled his wings and flew up a bit as he waited for Ruby and once he picked up Kaiser, they flew back home.

* * *

Later that night, Bakura and Crimson landed on the roof of Ryou and Diamond's house. They weren't able to catch them before they left school earlier today so they settled for following them home. Bakura wanted to make a good impression in front of Ryou but with Diamond worrying about what could happen to him made it slightly harder.

Grateful enough that there was a tree that was near Ryou's window, Bakura walked over and jumped onto one of the tree branches, climbing down until he was level with the window and hid his wings as he knocked onto the glass.

Ryou looked up and saw Bakura in the tree by his window and walked over, opening the window. "What are you doing here?" Ryou asked. "I came to see you, I never had a chance to talk to you when we was in school today. Can I come in?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded and moved out the way as he climbed in.

Ryou went to sit on his bed and Bakura took a seat in the chair near his desk. "So, what do you want to talk about?" he asked.

"Well, for starters, I would like to know more about you, Ryou."

* * *

Yugi looked up when he heard a knock on the game shop door and he went to go see who would come out so late. He opened the door and Yami smiled. "Hello, Yugi." he said. "Oh. Yami, Aqua, it's you two. What are you two doing out so late?" Yugi asked as he let them inside.

"We had to talk to you, Yugi. About something very important. Keara told me about what happen today and I can not forgive Anzu for what she almost did to you." Yami said and Yugi nodded. "What do you need to talk to me about?"

"Yugi, when we first met you that day when we came in, we couldn't deny the feelings that we felt for you. We wanted to do everything that we could to make sure you are happy and safe. This is a secret that you must keep for it could put you in danger. Will you keep this secret for us, Yugi?"

Yugi nodded. "I will." Yugi said. Aqua nodded. "Ok then. In truth, Yugi, we aren't mortal. We are demons." Aqua confessed. Yugi looked to them in shock. "Don't be afraid for we will not hurt you in any way. Every month there is a night called the Blood Moon night. Demons of this time have a purpose on this night. If the demon is willing, they can ask someone, mortal or demon, to become their life mate.

"If they were to choose a mortal, then the mortal must become a demon so they can stay with the demon they are mated with. Yugi, we wanted to ask if you want to be with us as our life mate. We love you and we can't bare the thought to live our immortal lives without you by our side. Will you accept our request?" Aqua asked, eyes pleading for the younger to say yes and not deny them this chance of happiness that could be the only chance they have for the rest of their immortal lives.

Yugi thought about it for a minute, going silent and leave the other two anxious of his answer. _'This is important to them and maybe all of demon-kind, but this is a big step for me. But like them, I can't deny the feelings I felt for them when we first met.'_ Yugi thought and making his decision final, he looked up to Yami and Aqua. "I will accept your request and become your life mate." Yugi said and they smiled, happy that Yugi had agreed.

"Great. Thank you, Yugi, for agreeing to our request. Meet with us at the park in two days time and we'll take you to our home so we can enact the mating ritual." Yami spoke as he and Aqua got up. Yugi got up as well and walked over to Yami, wrapping his small arms around his waist. "I thank you both as well. If you never told me about this I may have never told you my feelings as well. I was about to give up on them since I couldn't bare rejection from you." Yugi whispered, slight tears in his eyes.

Yami turned and knelt down to him. "Yugi, we would never reject you or your feelings. We were worried about the same thing but at least we were able to meet you before we could find someone else to mate with on the Blood Moon night." he murmured, kissing his tears away.

"Now we must go so we'll see you in school tomorrow." Yugi smiled and nodded as watched as they left before he went to lock the door as headed upstairs to get some rest, happily waiting for the two days to be up so he could be with Yami and Aqua forever.

* * *

Anzu took a walk outside, trying to clear her mind so she can think of another way of how she could get to Yugi before the two days are up. But she bumped into someone and looked up to see a 18 year old cat hybrid glaring down at her. "I heard from a reliable source that you tried to kill Yugi earlier on today." The hybrid said.

She glared right back. "Yeah and what's it to you?" she questioned. "I happen to be a distant cousin of Yami and what you tried to do to his and Aqua's future mate is unacceptable in my terms." Sphinx said, growling slightly. "So, what are you going to do about it?" Anzu taunted as she walked up closer to Sphinx which was her undoing as she grabbed onto her arm and with enough force, she broke it and Anzu wailed in pain as she tried to back away.

Sphinx grinned as she heard her cry out in pain and she held onto her arm more, twisting it to inflict more pain to her before she let go and Anzu fell back, holding her arm. "You will pay for this." she muttered as she got up before she ran off, knowing she need to get to the hospital and fast.

* * *

Laryns: Well, I'm done. How is it, Zypher?

Zypher: For a first try, it's very good. I might start letting you do this more often.


	5. One Day Left

Zypher: Reviews. You got to love them. Thank you all. Now here's chapter 5 of Demons of the Darkness.

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 5

* * *

When Yugi woke up in the morning, he was giddy. _'Only one more day left.'_ He thought happily as he got ready for school.

* * *

Since they haven't ate anything in a while to sate their demon hunger, Yami and Aqua were both out hunting before they had to head for school as well. They were finished off the woman they happened to find and cleaned themselves off before they headed off to school. "What should we do about Anzu, Yami?" Aqua questioned once they entered the school gates.

"She will die. Plain and simple. She has gotten on my bad side enough times. If she does something to ruin her last day of life then she will die tonight." Yami replied, anger flashing through his eyes quickly before he spotted Yugi running over to him. He knelt down and Yugi hugged him. "Morning, Yami. Morning, Aqua." Yugi greeted. Yami picked him up and went to sit at one of the benches.

Aqua wanted them to have time to themselves before they head to their morning classes so he stood and kept an eye out for Anzu.

* * *

Anzu paced through the girls' bathroom, still thinking of a way how to get rid of Yugi before the Blood Moon rises. She looked up on the Blood Moon and found out that the next one is a day away. So currently she is formulating a plan on how to get rid of Yugi before that time. _'But with all the protection he has, including Yami and Aqua, this will be hard.'_ Anzu thought.

_'But I can get to him. I know I can. I just have to plan this out very carefully.'_

* * *

Once they headed for their classes, Yami leaned down and placed a small kiss on Yugi's cheek, making him blush. "Don't forget, one more day, Yugi." he whispered quietly as he and Aqua went inside, followed by Yugi.

Anzu glared, watching them come in. "Yugi, you will not have another chance with them ever again once I'm done with you." she mumbled to herself.

* * *

During lunch, Jou and Kaiser followed Seto and Ruby to the table they normally sit at. They were surprised that they were sleeping in one of the spare rooms of Seto and Ruby's huge mansion and even more surprised to know that they were the ones to bring them there. Jou was still slightly confused to why they brought them there in the first place.

_'Why would Seto even worry about me? I'm nothing but a lowly mutt with a run-down home and an abusive father.'_ Jou thought once they sat down. He lowered his head and Seto looked to him, a little worried. "What's the matter, Jou?" Seto asked. Jou looked to him. "Why did you bother to take us in, Seto? We are nothing you should associate with. I'm poor, you're rich. We have nothing in common and we're a waste of time." he admitted.

"No you're not. There was a reason we took you in. Your father abused you both and we wasn't going to take that lightly. We want you to be happy, to be in a loving home. To be with us." Seto explained. Jou looked into those dark pools and saw truth in his words. "But why?" Kaiser asked.

"I was hoping we didn't have to tell you so soon. But we are demons and in one day, the Blood Moon will rise and many demons that are still living will be looking for a life mate. I want you as my life mate, Kaiser, as Seto would want you to be his, Jou. We had killed your father because he would beat you to the point of death one day and we may never be there to save you." Ruby explained.

Jou and Kaiser contemplated over what they told them. They have killed their father for what they done, they wanted them as life mates and they were actually demons. This was too much for them but what choice did they have now? Jou looked up to Seto who was looking at him with an almost pleading look. _'__We can't ruin their chances now. They must really want to be with us if they did all this for us, ridding us of our father and whatnot.'_ Jou thought.

"Ok, we'll do this. You have done a lot for us even if we didn't want it to happen but you did it for a reason. To keep us safe and we are grateful for that. Thank you, Seto." Jou said with a smile. Seto smiled back and moved to sit beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist and pulled him closer. "I wouldn't have it any other way." he whispered.

* * *

Outside, Ryou and Diamond sat, eating their bagged lunch. Not far away, Bakura and Crimson watched. "What should we do, Bakura?" Crimson asked. "Well, first, you have to convince Diamond that we wouldn't hurt them at all. That is what she's worried about the most." Bakura replied.

"Wait? Why me and how did you learn about that?"

"When I was talking to Ryou last night, I delved into his mind and it showed some memories that happened when they first came into high school and all. They never had any friends and Ryou was getting beat by many bullies that normally used Yugi as a target and they still do but luckily, Yami and Aqua doesn't know of it yet." he explained.

"Oh? So Diamond doesn't trust us because she thinks we would treat Ryou the same way?" Crimson announced. "Exactly, that why I'm sending you in there." Bakura grinned and pushed him in the direction where they were. He stumbled a bit and glared back at him before he walked over to where they were.

Diamond looked up to him. "What do you want, Crimson?" she asked, a hint of anger in her voice. Ryou looked to her and placed a hand on her shoulder. "It's ok, Diamond, just let him talk. You can trust him." Ryou said and she nodded, still wary just in case.

"Bakura wants to speak with you, Ryou. He asked me to come over here to tell you that." Crimson spoke. Ryou made a move to get up but Diamond looked to him. "Are you sure this is ok, Ryou?"

"Don't worry, I trust him and I know you can trust Crimson. Why don't you stay and talk with him." Ryou suggested. Diamond sighed and nodded.

"Alright but I still want you to be careful." He nodded and went into the direction Crimson came from.

* * *

Bakura looked up when he heard Ryou call out to him and smiled softly. "Hey, Ryou." Bakura greeted. Ryou smiled. "Hi, Bakura. What did you want to see me for?" he asked. "I wanted to tell you something. Did you ever know that demons still live til this time and place?" Ryou shook his head, curiosity showing in his eyes.

"Well, Crimson and I are demons and I wanted to ask you something important." Bakura spoke. "You and Crimson are demons? But how can that be possible? I thought things like vampires and werewolves weren't real." Ryou said.

"They aren't. Humans from the past had made stuff like that up so they wouldn't find out about those that are truly the supernatural. Anyway, back to what I needed to say. The day after tomorrow is the night of the Blood Moon which is when demons that are still around go and look for a life mate. I wanted to ask if you would become my life mate, Ryou?" Bakura asked.

"I don't know. What would Diamond think if she found out?" Ryou said, worried about her reaction if he agreed to Bakura's request. "I think she would be ok with it." Bakura said. _'If she agreed to be Crimson's mate.'_ Bakura thought with dread at the possibility.

* * *

"No, no and no! I'm not going to be some life mate to a demon!" Diamond yelled, crossing her arms and anger. "Please? Why won't you be with me? I know Ryou would agree to be with Bakura if you will be with me." Crimson pleaded. "What! Bakura is a demon too! No way! Nuh uh! I'm not letting Ryou be mated with a Demon!" she exclaimed.

"Please, Diamond. Listen to me. This means a lot to the demon kind. We are a very scarce race right now and many are still looking for mates. Bakura and I are the only one who doesn't have anyone for a mate. We are looking to you and Ryou to be with us. Please, will you do it?" Diamond looked to him and saw the sad, betrayed look in his eyes. _'He really needs me to be with him. I can't let him feel this way if I deny him.'_

"Ok. I'll be your mate, Crimson. Don't feel bad. It was just so unexpected, I didn't know what I should say. I'm very protective of Ryou and I can't trust many people to not hurt him. I'm happy that he was able to make friends but something like this is shocking for both of us. But since this is important to all demons, I'm ok with it and I know Ryou is too." she spoke with a smile.

Crimson smiled back and hugged her. "Thank you for being my mate, Diamond." Crimson whispered.

* * *

In another part of the city, another two demons waited. They look exactly like Malik and Topaz except the one that looks like Malik had his hair spiked up in different direction and the sphinx had slightly darker fur. "Little spirit tamer. You will not have to wait for long for I am coming to get you soon." The Malik look-alike whispered.

* * *

Sitting in his office of the game shop he owned, emerald green eyes looked up to the lightly red moon that was showing slightly in the blue, sunny sky. A knock was heard. "Come in." the teen said. A man entered and bowed. "Master Otogi, we have found the boy you have requested." The man said as he placed a folder on the desk. He turned the chair around and picked up the folder. He smiled as he read over the information of the boy. He then took the picture that came.

A picture of Jounouchi Katsuya.

_'You will be mine soon.'_ The teen thought as he got up. "Get Jade. We're making a visit to Domino High." Otogi said. The man nodded and left the room. _'Just wait, Jounouchi. You will be with me soon enough.'_ He thought as he looked outside once again to the red moon. _'Only one more day left.'_

* * *

Zypher: Yes, very unexpected for Otogi to show up. Well, at least it wasn't Pegasus or -shudder- Keith. Anyway, please review.


	6. Seto and Ruby's Rivals

Zypher: Well, thank you everyone for reviewing. Yes we all don't want Otogi to get Jou but he won't be able to get him so easily.

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 6

* * *

Once he arrived at school, there was only a few minutes left before the students have to head back to class. He went around to the door that led to the cafeteria. "Do you see him, Jade?" Otogi asked. The forest green sphinx looked around before he spotted a mop of blond hair. "He's over there, near the corner."

Otogi nodded and walked over to where Jou and Kaiser were. Seto and Ruby left them a little while back, wanting to do something before the lunch period was over. "Do you think that the others have demons that wanted them as life mates as well?" Kaiser asked.

"I don't know but it could be possible. But I'm a little worried for Yugi." Jou answered.

"Why?"

"Well, if the new students are demons then Yugi might be in trouble with Anzu for she seems to have her eye on Yami and Aqua." he explained. They didn't know that Otogi and Jade was behind them until he tapped his shoulder. Jou turned to look at him. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, you can help me very much." Otogi purred with a grin. Jade looked to Kaiser and smirked, irking him a bit.

"I believe you both know about the Blood Moon, right?" Jou nodded. He was suspicious about this new kid but there was only a minute or so left so he can leave this feeling that made him want to stay away from him. "Good. This will make it all the more fun." he murmured as he grabbed Jou's shoulder and pulled him up. He struggled in his grip, now learning that he must be a demon.

Kaiser growled and bit at Otogi's hand but it didn't faze him at all and he was grabbed by Jade. "Don't worry. You two will make the perfect life mates for us." Otogi spoke as he dragged him off, Jade following behind him with Kaiser over his shoulder. "Hey! Let go of me! I'm already someone's life mate!" Jou cried.

"Oh really? Well, I'm not going to let anyone get in my way. I would have came for you earlier but I was busy." Otogi said. "But now, I don't have to worry anymore. I have you now and you will be mine once the Blood Moon rises."

* * *

Seto felt something was wrong with his future mate and he flew off back to school, Ruby following him, also feeling something was happening to Kaiser as well. They saw Otogi and Jade pulling Jou and Kaiser into their car but they were fighting with them which took them longer.

Otogi didn't want to hurt his prize but it will be necessary if needed. "Come on, Jounouchi. I'm not losing you so easily." Otogi growled. "Well, you will be losing you life if you don't let go of him." Seto hissed as he landed. Otogi turned to him. "Oh, so you're the one who is planning to take _my_ puppy away from me."

"He's mine, Otogi. Let him and Kaiser go." Seto growled, anger flaring up in waves. "We had our eye on them longer than you had, Seto. We would have asked them a long time ago but we were busy so we couldn't do so and now I find out that my most hated rival already staked claim? I don't think so." Jade snarled, glaring over at Ruby who was growling at him.

Seto shifted into full demon form and unleashed out a white lighting attack which Otogi dodged with ease. "Jade, take Jou! I have a little fight on my hands!" Otogi called and Jade nodded as he took Jou and backed away as Otogi shifted into his spirit fox form. He ran at Seto and jumped onto his back, digging his claws into his back and neck. Seto roared and reared up, trying to dislodge the other from his back.

* * *

As the fight continued, Jade was paying close attention to Jou and Kaiser so Ruby was able to make his way over to him and knocked him in the back of his head, causing his to lose his grip on them. "Get inside and to class, Jou. We'll be there soon." Ruby spoke and he nodded as he ran back inside with Kaiser.

Jade growled and looked to him. "You'll pay for that!" Jade hissed as he lunged at Ruby. He dodged easily and kicked him in his back before he went to help Seto. Jade grabbed onto his leg with his tail and he fell. He kicked him in his jaw and he let go of him as he cried out in pain. He lunged for Otogi for he was still hanging onto Seto's neck.

He bit into his neck which made him cry out in pain and pulled him off. He fell to the ground as Ruby landed with the grace of a cat and Seto glaring down at him, ready to make another attack if he were to attack him back.

Otogi growled, emerald green ears flattening against his skull in anger and looked to them. "I will get Jounouchi and you will not stop me the next time." he murmured as he ran off, Jade following behind him after throwing one more glare at Ruby.

Seto became human once more and sighed. "I will not let him have Jou. We need to keep him and Kaiser overnight and keep them from school tomorrow. If they know they're here then who knows what would happen tomorrow, especially since tomorrow is the Blood Moon night." Seto said and Ruby nodded as they headed inside.

* * *

After the little episode between Seto and Otogi, Marik and Toben were making there way over to Domino from Egypt once more. _'We're coming, little spirit tamers. You will be mine soon enough, Malik.' _Marik thought to himself.

* * *

Zypher: Well, let's go to scores. Seto and Ruby 1, Otogi and Jade zip. Anzu is still trying to think up a plan with her tiny mind to break up Yami, Yugi and Aqua and now Marik and Toben are coming for Malik and Topaz. What will happen next? Review if you want to find out.


	7. Your Time is Almost Up

Zypher: Well, I had a lot to do but finally I have written this chapter.

Yami: So now here's chapter 7 to Demons of the Darkness.

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 7

* * *

After school, Jou and Kaiser waited outside for Seto and Ruby. Jou was wary of his surroundings, thinking that Otogi and Jade may pop out from somewhere and snatch them up liked they almost did that morning. _'Please, don't let them show up again.'_ Jou thought to himself silently.

Seto and Ruby were the last people to come out from the school building and they walked over to Jou and Kaiser. "Are you ready to head home, puppy?" Seto asked. Jou, although scared that something might happen, nodded. Seto took his hand and looked to him. "Don't worry, Jou. I won't let him come after you again. He doesn't know that you'll be staying with me so he can't come after you tonight or tomorrow to try and claim you. I will keep you safe no matter what." he whispered and Jou nodded.

Seto unfurled large blue wings and picked up Jou, flying off. Ruby did the same and Kaiser held onto him as he followed Seto back to their home.

* * *

Marik and Toben landed in the park which is where Topaz and Malik were at currently, taking a break from all the schoolwork they had to do.

"Well, at least Isis isn't home or else we would have been in trouble for ditching our homework." Topaz muttered. Malik nodded, never noticing that Marik was behind him until he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped up in shock before he turned around and saw the most exotic man that he ever saw in his life.

He looked like an exact replica of him except for his hair and eyes. His hair was done up in a spiked style, going every which way on his head and his eyes were a darker lavender compared to his. Topaz saw that Malik was staring at someone and turned to see who it was and gasped when he saw Marik, getting up as well.

He then saw Toben and felt the same reaction as Malik. Darker fur and wine red eyes makes him feel something that he never did before. Why? Because he and Malik made an oath to never love again after what happened the last time they were in love with someone.

When they first came to Domino, it was fine and all until they met someone. They couldn't remember their names but they were kind and sweet to them and soon they fell in love. But they had to leave because they needed to move. They thought they would never meet another person like them so they gave up on love but now, this man and his sphinx showed up out of nowhere and their feelings were slowly rekindling.

"Who are you?" Malik asked. "I'm Marik Nar and he's Toben Espionage. We have came here from Egypt to look for you two." Marik explained. Malik was shocked. They came here to look for him and Topaz? _'But why?'_ Malik thought and Topaz took the time to voice his exact thoughts. "But why? We are nothing that you should come all the way here to find." Topaz spoke.

"On the contrary, we have something to ask of you. What we tell you may shock you but you need to know this for it is your destiny as well as ours."

Malik didn't know why but to him, this was important even though they just met today._ 'Something is going to happen tomorrow. I cannot deny what he is to ask me.'_

"Well, tomorrow night is the night of the Blood Moon where demons is to find someone that will be willing to be their life mate. Me and Toben are demons and we have chosen you two to be our mates ever since you were born. We would have came to you earlier but since you were so young, we could not do such an act. We waited until you were old enough to be taken in as mates but them, you both left before the next Blood Moon came to rise. We have tried everything we know to locate you both but it was of no use. We thought we have lost you until now." Marik explained.

"But how did you two get here so fast if you were in Egypt?" Topaz asked. "I told you, were demons, and dark demons such as ourselves can fly at high speeds to reach our destination. And our destination were the two of you." Toben responded.

"So what do we do now?" Malik asked as he walked closer to Marik. He wrapped an arm around his waist quietly.

"Well, would you mind if we stay at your house? We need somewhere to stay for tonight and tomorrow, we'll go out and find somewhere we can go to so we can start the mating ritual. I don't think your sister will be too thrilled to hear us." Marik said and Malik blushed, nodding. "Yeah, she won't be too pleased about it. We better get home so at least we can sneak both of you in without her knowing." Topaz spoke and they left to head home before Isis returned.

* * *

Yami, Aqua and Yugi sat within his large home, relaxing together on the large sofa that was placed in the living room, the three of them watching a movie together. Yugi agreed to stay with them tonight and tomorrow so the can start with the ritual when the time is right.

Anzu watched them with a sneer on her face. She heard from Seto when she came out of the school building earlier when he was saving Jou from Otogi that the Blood Moon was tomorrow and now that she knew, she was planning to make sure Yugi wasn't there to perform the ritual._ 'You have been nothing but a problem, Yugi. It's time for you to be gone from life for good.'_ Anzu thought but had a feeling that someone was behind her and turned to see Keara there.

"And why may I ask are you spying on them?" she questioned. "That's none of your business." Anzu answered as she started to walk away. "Well, I'll tell you this. If you don't listen to your dream then you will die tomorrow under the moon." she quipped and Anzu turned back to her in shock. "How did you know!" Anzu exclaimed, anger marring her features.

"Shadow told me since she was the one who gave you the warning but if you don't want to listen then don't bother. I think the world will be a better place without you." she spoke as she walked off.

Anzu growled before she headed home too, making up a plan to come after Yugi tonight.

* * *

Later on, the movie was over and Yugi was asleep. Yami didn't have the heart to move him so he brought out one of his wings and wrapped it around Yugi to use as a blanket. He snuggled into the warmth and he smiled softly. Yugi was nothing less than a cute, little angel. _'And he will soon be ours.'_ he thought as he fell asleep as well.

Anzu came up to the house and walked to the door. She took out a lock pick and she tried to get the door open. After a few tries and many curses, she was able to get it open and she walked inside, taking out a dagger as she headed into the living room. She saw Yugi curled up under Yami's wing and knew this wouldn't be easy.

She snuck over to them, watching out for Aqua who was on the floor beside them, asleep but his ears twitched from every sound she made and she was scared that the other may wake up and find out she was here. _'Yugi is going to get me caught and if I am, if I'm not dead, he will pay for this severely.'_ she thought as she finally reached Yami and Yugi and did the task of trying to move Yami's wing away without waking him.

He pulled Yugi closer when she tried to move his wing away and she hissed in frustration. She reached out again but stepped back when he shifted and she almost hit Aqua but she regained her balance before she could fall on the sleeping dragon. She tried once more but unfortunate for her, Aqua was waking up and when he saw her there, he growled and caught her attention.

She turned and moved away as he got up. _'I'm in trouble now.'_ she thought as Aqua glared at her. "What are you doing here?" Aqua hissed, still growling but not loud enough to wake Yami or Yugi. She didn't have anything to say but even if she did tell, she was either going to be killed or chased out the house. "Well?" he asked again.

"I came in here to see you and Yami but finding out you two were asleep, I was going to leave." Anzu said as she backed away more, never seeing the change in Aqua until she looked up into his eyes and saw they were a different shade of red. Like spilled blood. "If that's all you came here for then why do you have a dagger?" he murmured in a deep, enticing voice and she cursed herself for not hiding the dagger.

"You planned to kill Yugi, am I right? Did you really think you could get away with it when we could smell your foul stench in the air? You have got to plan better if you think you can trick a demon. Especially two who has lived for 3,000 years." he continued as he took a step towards her. She took that as a sign and bolted from the house but she didn't expect Aqua to chase her until she was pinned under his claws, staring at him in fear of what he may do.

"You may now know that tomorrow is the Blood Moon night. If we don't see you then we won't kill you. But if we do then your death will be very enjoyable." Aqua growled, hissing slightly like a cobra ready to strike. She nodded even thought in her mind, she was still contemplating on killing Yugi tomorrow but she will have to wait until the boy was alone.

Aqua let her go and she got up as he started to leave, giving her a good hit with his tail which made her fall back once again, gasping for air.

Little did she know that Aqua read her thoughts and knew of her plan and she was going to pay for it tomorrow.

* * *

Yugi woke up a little while later, just as Aqua was coming back in and locking the door. He looked over to the dragon demon before he came out from under Yami's wing and walked over to him. "Aqua, where did you go?" Yugi asked and he looked down to him. "I had to take care of an intruder. She was planning to kill you if I didn't wake up to stop her from succeeding." he answered and leaned down to nuzzle him.

He smiled and pat his snout gently. "Thank you, Aqua." he whispered and Aqua nodded as he was taken back into the living room with Yugi and he lied back down on the floor as Yugi went back under Yami's wing. "Night, Aqua." he bid as he fell back asleep.

"Goodnight, little one." he whispered as he placed his head on his crossed arms and fell asleep as well, relaying the event of Anzu's attempt to Yami who growled in his sleep and pulled Yugi closer to him just in case she planned to try again before the next day.

* * *

Zypher: There, all done. Please review so we can get to Anzu's demise.


	8. The Blood Moon has Risen

Zypher: Ok, its been a very, very, very, very, very, very and I would keep going but I don't want to do that long while since I got to this but I finally got to chapter 8 of Demons of the Darkness, so please enjoy. And for Lord Sesshomaru, Cazic, Innoruuk and Veeshan came from the PC game Everquest which I definitely don't own.

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 8

* * *

The next day, Yami woke up and smiled down to Yugi who was still asleep. He smiled softly and let the boy stay asleep for a while longer. He unwrapped his wing from around him, making him whine from the lack of warmth. _'Such a cute angel.'_ He thought as he went to leave, knowing that Yugi will be perfectly fine in the house as long as Aqua's there.

_'Now I need to go and find Keara. I will need her help until tonight.'_ Yami thought as he flew off into the early morning light, heading to Keara's home.

* * *

Seto made sure his guards were watching Jou and Kaiser with a close eye before he and Ruby left. As much as he would like to stay, that would make Otogi and Jade suspicious about why they weren't at school. He had a feeling that Otogi would make another attempt to get Jou so he knew that he would be safer at home but they will be leaving early so they can keep an eye on them until tonight.

* * *

Bakura and Crimson walked to school with Ryou and Diamond, warding off any other demons that were hidden and try to get them. They weren't going to let them get taken away since those that are desperate will try to come after another demons' mate and he wasn't going to let that happen with Ryou.

_'I will never let another demon take you away from me before the day is over. You are mine just as I am yours and we will be together until the day the world ends.'_ Bakura thought to himself as they walked into school.

* * *

Anzu looked around the hallways to see if she can spot Yami, Aqua or Yugi but with no sign of them, she growled and left to head to class before the halls got too crowded. _'He will not get away from me. I will beat Yugi to a bloody pulp before the night's over.' _she thought.

* * *

Otogi and Jade headed back for Domino High, planning to take Jou and Kaiser by force. "I will not let Kaiba win this time. Jounouchi will be mine." Otogi growled as they headed inside as well, looking for any traces of the boy and sphinx that they wanted.

* * *

Marik and Toben didn't want Malik and Topaz to leave for school today and as much as Malik wanted to take up in that offer, he had to or Isis will chew them out for not going to school. After much determination to try and get them to stay home, he knew it couldn't happen so he let them go to school.

"We will come pick you two up after school, though. By then we should have a place found so we can stay there for the night so we can conduct the ritual and if you want, you can come back tomorrow." Marik spoke and he nodded. "Ok, meet you at the front gate." Malik said as he and Topaz left for school. As soon as they were gone, Marik followed them from the air, knowing that a lot of demons that don't have mates will try to come after another's and he wasn't going to let Malik or Topaz be one of them.

* * *

Yami landed on Keara's porch and she came out just as she saw him land. "Hey, Yami, thought I wasn't going to see you at all today." Keara spoke as she let him inside. "Yeah, I was planning to stay home with Yugi for the day but I need someone to keep an eye out for Anzu. Do you think you can do that for me?" Yami asked and she nodded.

"Of course! Beside, Veeshan said that she had enough of Anzu and she wants to see Aqua." Keara answered, knowing that Veeshan may be the mother of Dragons but she treats Aqua like an equal. "Alright. I better get back home, Yugi might be awake and wondering where I am right now." Yami spoke as he waved goodbye before flying off.

* * *

Yugi woke up a while later and saw that Yami wasn't here so he expected that he went to school since it was way past the second bell so he didn't want to bother coming in late. He saw Aqua still asleep and smiled as he got up from the couch and went to kneel down beside him, petting him softly and heard him purr deeply.

Yami came inside and looked to Yugi who was petting Aqua still and he smiled, glad that he and Aqua was able to find such a gentle person like Yugi. "Soon, Yugi, you won't have to wait long for the night is here. You will become our mate and Anzu will be dead." Yami whispered before he walked into the living room.

* * *

School ended too soon for Yami's liking. He was worried about Yugi. He left out a while ago before school ended to get him and Aqua something but he wanted to keep it as a surprise so they didn't go with him. With demons roaming around at the most to steal another's mate and Anzu trying to kill him before tonight made him want to go out and make sure he was alright but he nor Aqua couldn't deny his wishes.

_'Hopefully Keara sent out Veeshan to protect him. If one demon gets him then by Ra I will kill them.'_ Yami thought as he tried to relax and not think about Yugi being in any danger while he was gone.

* * *

Yugi walked through the mall, looking at different shops, trying to see what he could get for Yami and Aqua. He has been wary thought for some of the people were giving him looks and if he was right in his assumption, they must've been demons trying to look for a mate for tonight and even thought he was already taken, they look desperate enough to take another's.

_'I know if Yami or Aqua were here with me, they'd be backing away right now.'_ Yugi thought. But luckily enough for him, they were staying back. But one wasn't. He was looking at Yugi with a gleam in his eye. _'He'll be perfect.'_ The man thought before he left, waiting for the right time to take the boy.

Yugi came up to a hidden shop. He looked around to see that people were passing by as if the shop wasn't there. _'I wonder,'_ Yugi thought as he went inside. The shopkeeper looked up when he heard someone enter and smiled softly. "Welcome, little one. How may I be of service to you?" The humanoid blue dragon asked.

Yugi looked around and knew why this shop was hidden. It was a shop that looked like many demons and other supernatural beings come into so of course no human could see it but how could he see the shop? "Yes, I wanted to find something for my two mates. Seeing as this shop looks like a place for supernaturals to shop, I thought I come in." Yugi said.

The dragon came from behind the counter and looked down to Yugi. "Well, seeing as tonight is a special night for all demons, I may have something for you. Follow me." The dragon said as he walked into the back behind the counter. Yugi followed the dragon and stopped once he saw the different pendants and charms that were in the room.

"You may pick anything that you think will please your mates. I will let you have them free of charge since you look so innocent and deserving to have two demons protect you from unworthy people." The blue dragon said. "Thank you," Yugi started. "Zaire." The dragon known as Zaire finished for him.

Yugi smiled to the dragon before he looked around the room. He spotted a pendant with a red ruby in the center. Around the outside edge was a black dragon coiled around it and it has the same ruby as its eye._ 'That will be perfect for Yami.'_ Yugi thought as he picked up the pendant and he continued to look around for something to give to Aqua.

He saw an Egyptian broad collar made from gold and it had an aquamarine gem in the center. It hung low in the front so it would cover some of his chest partially and it clasped around in the back. _'Aqua would like this seeing as he's an Egyptian dragon demon.'_ Yugi thought as he picked up the collar and walked out from the room. He let Zaire wrap the two items and then he left out, waving goodbye to the blue dragon.

Unknown to him, another demon was following from behind and will not stop until he gets what he wants.

* * *

Marik and Toben picked up Malik and Topaz after school, taking them to their small apartment that they stayed in when they first came here to look for Malik and Topaz. Malik was anxious about what will happen tonight and hoped that Isis would approve of what he and Topaz were about to do. _'If not then staying with them would be the best option.'_ Malik thought as Marik landed and placed him down as well and walked inside, Toben following from behind.

* * *

Anzu spotted Yugi when he was walking home and grinned in satisfaction. He was alone and that gave her the perfect chance to do what she needed. But before she could do so, a large shadow came and snatched Yugi away. He cried out as the shadow flew away and she growled, not planning to let another demon capture Yugi. She wouldn't care but if Yugi's alive, then Yami and Aqua will surely come after him.

Yami's head shot up when he heard Yugi and he nudged Aqua and he got up as well. "What going on?" Aqua asked. "Yugi's in trouble. He must've got caught by another demon." Yami hissed and they ran from the room, shifting into their demon forms as they followed the demon's trail.

Yugi struggled in the demon's grip but he wouldn't let go so he gave up and hoped that Yami or Aqua heard him. He was very close to the house before he got caught. "Don't worry, little one. I won't hurt you. At least not too much for when the night's done, you will be nothing but a slave to me." The demon purred.

"Not unless Yami and Aqua come after you. You will be dead." Yugi hissed back. The demon landed and dropped Yugi who tried to run off but the demon wouldn't let him. "Let go of him, Pegasus!" Yami snarled, landing in front of the gargoyle demon that stood in front of him. Aqua landed beside him, growling.

"Ah, so nice of you to join us. Guess you came to save the boy?" Pegasus asked haughtily as he pushed Yugi away. "Yes, he's ours and no other demon will not claim him unless they have a death wish and _you_ just so happen to have a big one with us." Aqua sneered. "Well, you have killed off my mate before and this will be pay back!" Pegasus spoke and Yami roared, attacking Pegasus.

Yugi ran over to Aqua who picked him up. "Are you alright, Yugi?" he asked as the fight continued, Yami having a good advantage with the aged demon. "Yeah, I'm fine. I'm glad you both came." Yugi replied as he was placed down once more. Yami bit into Pegasus' neck hard, feeling the black blood well up and he let go, backing away.

It was an easy fight seeing as he was weak. Pegasus growled and tried to attack Yami once again but he was impaled by Aqua's claws that dug into his chest and ripped out his still beating heart. In a instant, the heart burned and he screamed in pain before he became ashes. He whispered only one thing and that he was going to come back. Yami and Aqua highly doubt it.

Anzu watched the display and seeing as Yami and Aqua weren't watching Yugi, she snuck over and covered his mouth before dragging him away. Yami turned and not seeing Yugi there, he growled again and jumped up into the air, Aqua following his example once he noticed Yugi was gone too.

"If another demon has him then he will die. I had enough of this!" Yami said with a growl and flew off in one direction, Aqua heading the other way. Both were determined to find Yugi before something happens.

* * *

Yugi was slammed against the wall, losing the gifts he has for Yami and Aqua but Anzu didn't pay no mind to them as she walked over to Yugi and kicked him in the side. "I told you, Yugi, you will pay for making me lose this chance to be with Yami and Aqua for life. They _had_ to go and see you. If you wasn't there then maybe I could have had a chance!" Anzu sneered as she continued to beat on Yugi well into the night.

Yami, with his sharp sight, saw Anzu and Yugi in the alley and growled. He heard someone else coming to him and he looked over to see Veeshan. "Veeshan, I'm glad you came." Yami said. /It was nothing. This girl will pay for her insolence for hurting such a pure soul like Yugi./ Veeshan spoke. Yami nodded as the dragon flew down and landed in the alley quietly.

* * *

She heard snarling right beside her and looked over to see Veeshan there and she screamed as the dragon roared at her and she ran out from the alley. Yugi looked up, the bruises making it hard for him to get up. Veeshan helped him onto her back and she flew out from the alley, grabbing the bag that held Yugi's gifts. She passed him over to Yami who thanked her.

Aqua came by them later and was happy to see Veeshan after a while. "Come on, Aqua. We have a foul girl to take care of. Do you mind watching him, Veeshan?" Yami asked. She nodded as she took Yugi once again and both Yami and Aqua went to follow Anzu to finish up what the dream was trying to warn her about.

* * *

She continued to run, hoping to lose Yami and Aqua before they find her but it was too late. She heard roaring from above and then she was face down in the ground, Aqua holding her down. "I told you but you didn't listen. For that you will die under the light of the Blood Moon." Yami said as the clouds parted to reveal the red glow of the moon, bathing the city in red.

She cried softly. "Please! Don't kill me! I should have listened! I will now if you let me go!" Anzu pleaded. Yami growled and she stopped with her pleading. "You should have listened when we first gave the warning to you. But you didn't and as demons, you shall pay the price for not only disobeying but for hurting our future mate." Yami hissed and looked to Aqua who pressed her into the hard street even more.

She gasped out in pain before she started to struggle, trying to break free but it was futile. Aqua continued to press her down into the ground before he heard the satisfying crack of her spine and let up, knowing that it swiftly killed her. Veeshan landed and sat Yugi down on the sidewalk. /Well, I must be going now. You two have a nice night./ Veeshan spoke as she flew away again.

Yami walked over to him as Aqua started to tear into Anzu's body, wanting to make sure that nothing of her existence remains. "Are you ok?" Yami asked with concern. Yugi nodded. "I'm ok, still feeling a bit of pain but is should go away before the mating ritual." Yami nodded before he nuzzled the small boy.

"Oh yeah, and I was able to get this for you." Yugi said as he pulled out the wrapped box that held Yami's pendant. He took the box and opened it, smiling as he took out the ruby pendant. "It's beautiful, Yugi, but not as beautiful as you." Yami whispered as he placed the pendant on and went back over to Aqua and finished off the body as Aqua walked over to Yugi.

Hr gave him his gift as well and once Yami was done, he banished away the remains of the girl to the Plain of Hate so Innoruuk can torture her soul and they took Yugi home, ready for the night ahead.

* * *

Zypher: Well, that's the end of Anzu and Pegasus. Hope you will review everyone for the mating ritual shall start next chapter which means there will be a lot of lemons.


	9. First Half of the Night

Zypher: Sorry it took me forever to get this chapter out. I was so busy that I never had time to work with this seeing as I have a lot of lemons to do. So this chapter will be split into two parts, this chapter being Marik/Malik and Seto/Jou and the next chapter Bakura/Ryou and Yami/Yugi, Aqua/Yugi. But for now, please enjoy.

Warning: Major lemons.

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 9

* * *

It was finally night time and Marik was making some last minute changes to the room. He and Toben wanted this to be special for Malik and Topaz. The two in question were waiting in the living room. Once he was done with the room, he left and went into the living room. Malik looked up when he heard him come in and smiled as he got up.

"Are you done?" Malik asked. He nodded and took Malik's hand before he left to head into the room he set up for them. Malik gasped when he came into the room. It resembled a traditional Egyptian room. The walls were covered with different embroideries and tapestries from Ancient Egypt and in the center of the room was a large four poster bed covered with many pillows and an array of dark colored silk sheets.

Marik led him over to the bed and lied him down before sitting beside him. He gently caressed his cheek and Malik closed his eyes in peace. "I'm glad to have found you, Malik. I don't know what my life would have been without you by my side." Marik whispered. "I can say the same. You may be a demon but I love you and I will never change that." Malik said as he opened his eyes and looked to Marik.

He smiled and brought him up from the bed and placed a gentle kiss on his lips as the light of the moon started to show through the window.

* * *

Back at the Kaiba mansion, Jou waited in Seto's room while Kaiser was in Ruby's room. They were both worried that Otogi and Jade came back to school and tried to fight Seto and Ruby again. _'What if Seto lost? What would happen to me and Kaiser then?'_ Jou wondered as he looked outside to the slowly parting clouds, revealing the Blood Moon.

Jou got up and walked over to the window, hoping that his fears didn't come true. He was so deep in thought that he never heard the door open until he heard Seto call for him and he turned to see him there. He smiled and ran over to him, wrapping his arms around him and Seto returned the gesture. "What made my little puppy worry?" Seto asked as he picked up the blonde with ease and walked over to the bed.

He placed Jou down on the bed quietly and sat beside him as Jou looked up to him. "I was worried that something might had happened to you and Ruby when you went to school today since you didn't come back until now." Jou whispered. Seto laughed softly and kissed Jou's cheek.

"Nothing will happen to me or Ruby. Otogi and Jade may be worthy opponents to untrained demons but we have lived longer than them. We can overpower them easily but they are as sly like the fox demons they are. Their tricks and witty ways can make it hard for even the strongest demon lords if not prepared. But me and Ruby have been rivals with them long enough to know what they may try."

Jou smiled and hugged him again and Seto looked out the window. "Well, Jou, don't you think it's time?" Seto asked. Jou looked out the window as well to see the full red moon and nodded. "Yes, I believe it is." Jou whispered as he faced Seto and was greeted with a firm kiss.

* * *

No longer than the moon showing through the apartment window, Marik already had Malik begging for more. Both of them didn't have shirts on and Marik was kissing and nipping at Malik's chest, making him moan even more. "Please, Marik," Malik whimpered as he looked up to the demon above him with fogged eyes. Marik smirked before he moved down even more, dipping his tongue into Malik's navel, making him purr before he sat up and went to remove his pants.

As Marik was pulling away his pants, the material rubbed against his growing arousal causing him to groan and he closed his eyes tightly as he continue to beg for more. Marik complied to the boy's wishes and once he removed Malik's pants and boxers, he leaned down and took Malik's arousal into his warm mouth, lengthened teeth grazing against the hardened flesh softly and that cause Malik to scream out his name.

Thankfully, Marik thought about putting up a veil of silence around them so others would not hear them. The last thing they need was for somebody to barge in, thinking that someone was in pain and ruin the entire process. And if that was to happen then they would be meeting with an unfortunate end for demons never want to be interrupted during such intimacy.

Marik continued to suck upon Malik's arousal, loving the mewls and whimpers he gotten from the excited, exotic boy underneath him. Hearing his pleas for more make him harder and ready to burst for release. His will was wearing thin and he was about to just pound the boy into the bed but he didn't want to hurt Malik for he didn't want to boy to think about leaving him before the night was over with.

Malik moved his hands to sift through Marik's hair, moaning out his name softly as Marik continued to suck him off. He was extremely close to release and was about to scream out Marik's name when he let go of him at the worse possible moment and he groaned, pulling at Marik's hair lightly.

"Why did you stop?" Malik asked, breathing hard. Marik smirked and leaned down to kiss him which he gladly returned. He broke the kiss quietly before answering. "I don't want you to release just yet, my little exotic pet. I'm not done having fun but since we will have many more times after tonight so I want to finish this so we can finally become mates." he replied.

Malik nodded and placed his hands behind Marik's neck, bringing him down for a kiss which he gladly returned as he took off his pants with ease. After breaking the kiss, he lightly rubbed their arousals together, making them both moan in pleasure. He couldn't hold out any longer and he reached over for the tube he placed on the nightstand beside the bed and covered two of his fingers in the slick substance.

He looked down to Malik who looked back up to him with lust and passion filled eyes. "Are you ready, Malik?" Marik asked and he nodded. "Ok then, relax. I don't want to hurt you." Marik said and Malik did as he was told, relaxing as best as he could. Marik positioned himself in from of Malik and slipped one finger inside his tight entrance. Hearing him groan made him want to pull back but Malik's legs wrapped around his waist and kept him there.

"Don't worry, it didn't hurt. It just felt weird." Malik whispered and Marik nodded with that reassurance and started to move his finger in and out of him slowly, making Malik cry out softly in pleasure. Marik's arousal twitched each time he heard him and was about to throw all caution to the wind and just pound into the boy but he kept his resolve, wanting to make this pleasurable for him as well as Malik but if he kept continuing with this foreplay, he may not hold onto it long enough.

He soon slipped the other finger inside of him and started to stretch him quietly, hearing the boy scream out his name as he hit his sweet spot and he smirked when he did so. He continued to thrust his fingers at that spot but stopped when he felt Malik's slick walls clamp around his finger, telling him he was close to release and he didn't want that just yet and pulled away.

Malik hissed in agitation and looked up to him again. Marik smirked and leaned down to kiss him as he skillfully placed more lube onto his hand and coated his arousal. Once he was done with that, he sat back up again and looked down to Malik. "Are you ready, Malik, cause this may hurt a bit but it will go away after a while." Marik said and Malik nodded.

Marik positioned himself over Malik's entrance and then with all the gentleness he could muster, he slipped inside him slowly. Malik moaned out loud as he felt Marik's engorged length fill him to near bursting and he thought he would come then and there but he held it with what little restraint he had, knowing that Marik would want them to come together.

Marik sat and waited for Malik to adjust to him and when he pushed up against him, he started a rhythm of slow thrusts inside the sweet heat that is Malik. Malik started to beg and plead for Marik to go faster, digging his nails into Marik's back which caused him to bleed a little but he didn't mind it as he complied to his mate's wishes.

Soon, he lost all resolve and started to thrust into Malik faster and harder, hitting the little bundle of nerve with fierce accuracy. Malik screamed each time he did so and once they were close to the climax, Marik bit down on Malik's neck, making him hiss in pain and pleasure. He let the serum slip from his fangs and into Malik's bloodstream, making him his mate completely.

Malik cried out Marik's name once he hit his climax, seed spilling onto his and Marik's chest and he let out a throaty roar as he came inside Malik. Both were panting and sweating heavily from their explosive climaxes and Marik looked down to Malik with a smile as he pulled out of him. He moved his arms around Marik's neck once more and pulled him down to give him a light kiss.

"I'm glad to be you mate now, Marik." Malik whispered. He nodded as he got off the bed and picked him up before heading to the bathroom so they can wash up before heading to bed.

* * *

Seto had Jou on the bed, panting just like the puppy he always thought of him to be. "Enough with the foreplay, Seto," Jou whimpered out and he laughed softly. "Oh, but I like seeing you squirm underneath me." Seto crooned and that made Jou growl slightly before he was indulged into another kiss.

While he had Jou in the kiss, he let his tail show and reached over for the bottle of honey scented lube he had sitting on the table and spread some onto two of his fingers. Still kissing Jou so he wouldn't make a sound, he slipped one finger inside of him, muffling the light whimper he made from the entrance.

He broke the kiss softly and nuzzled him. "Relax, puppy, it won't hurt as much if you relax." Seto crooned and Jou nodded as he did as Seto said. He was still a little tense but at least he listened as Seto started to move his finger inside of him and Jou moaned from the sensation. He continued with the action a bit longer before he added the second finger and shifted his hand a bit so it would hit the bundle of nerves that rests deep within Jou.

He cried out, wrapping his arms around Seto's neck and buried his face. Seto smirked and continued to hit the little button that made his puppy howl in pleasure before he removed his fingers, getting a irritated growl from the blonde. "Don't worry, pup. It's not over just yet." Seto said as he sat up slightly and took the bottle of lube and was about to pour some into his hands but Jou stopped him.

He looked up to him with those irresistible puppy eyes and took the bottle from him. "Let me do it." Seto nodded and sat back as Jou poured some of the slick substance into his hands and with skill that Seto didn't know the boy would possessed for his first time, he lubed Seto's member, causing the larger demon above him to moan in rapture. "Such skill you possess for your first time, pup. Where did you learn it?" Seto asked with a hint of curiosity in his voice.

Jou finished preparing Seto and he was lied back down on the bed, Seto towering above him once more, the tip of his erect member touching his entrance lightly. "I don't know really. It just came to me just now. Do you think it could be an effect from the Blood Moon?" Jou asked as he relaxed, waiting for Seto.

"Maybe but let's not worry about that right now." Seto whispered as he pressed himself into Jou slowly, stopping when he heard him hiss in pain lightly but he reassured him that it was ok. Once he was buried into the heated form that was Jou, he stayed still and waiting for him to say he was ready to continue. When Jou thrusted up against him slightly, he took that as the sign to move and he did so, slowly thrusting inside him so he wouldn't hurt him.

Jou moaned as he wrapped his arms tighter around Seto's neck, pleading for the demon to go faster. Seto complied to his wishes and went faster, his tail wrapping around his waist silently. Soon, Jou started to meet Seto thrust for thrust they were both moaning heatedly as they continued, the blood red light of the moon shining down on their sweating and panting forms.

Soon, the demon came out in him and Seto shifted a bit before he started to hit the bundle of nerves inside Jou once again, causing him to cry out even louder than before since he was aiming hard and sleek thrusts to his prostate. Before he could release his load inside Jou, he leaned down and bit Jou's neck, letting the demon serum from his elongated fangs seep into Jou's bloodstream, making him his mate for life as well as give him immortality so he will never leave him to the realm of the dead.

_'I just like to see Otogi try and take him away from me now.'_ Seto thought as he aimed one last thrust to Jou's sweet spot and with a hearty howl, Jou came all over his and Seto's chests. As he felt Jou tighten around him triggered his own release and with a roar, he came inside of Jou.

They both breathed heavily as they calmed down from their initial high and Seto pulled out of Jou and lied down beside him. Jou curled up to the warm body next to him and Seto smiled as he let one sleek blue wing sprout from his back and cover Jou's naked form. "Sleep well, pup." Seto said softly and Jou nodded as he fell into a deep sleep. He watched over the golden haired beauty that was now his mate and smiled as he placed a chaste kiss on his cheek before lying down as well, falling asleep soon after.

Unfortunately, what they didn't know was that their act didn't go unnoticed. Outside, Jade watched with anger, knowing that Otogi will be pissed to know that Seto already has Jou as his mate now. He was equally pissed when he came across Ruby's room to see them both lying comfortably in bed. Kaiser was his and he wasn't going to let his most hated rival keep him as a mate for long.

He flew off once more to tell the news to Otogi but the night was only just beginning for little Yugi and Ryou.

* * *

Zypher: Whew! This took forever for me to write seeing as I had a slight writer's block for most of the lemons but it went off without a hitch. Anyway, as you might have notice, I didn't add in Ruby/Kaiser or Toben/Topaz. If you want me to make a lemon for those parings then tell me in your reviews and I may add them into the next chapter along with Bakura/Ryou, Yami/Yugi and Aqua/Yugi. If not, oh well, everyone has a good imagination so you can pretty much make out the scenes yourself.

Yugi: Please review everyone. Yami and Aqua are waiting for me as Bakura is waiting for Ryou. We can't leave them out any longer.

Zypher: -smiles- Thank you, Yugi.


	10. Completion of the Night

Zypher: I'm sorry for those who have been waiting for this chapter but I finally got off my lazy butt and started with this chapter. So please enjoy the rest of the mating night for Ryou and Yugi.

Only Warning: Major lemons. If you don't like the back out now because this is what this whole chapter is about

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 10

* * *

Ryou sat in the overly large room that was Bakura's. He was as giddy as a small child in a candy store. He never though that something like this would happen to him seeing as he never believed in the occult much but he based his old dueling deck about it. Currently, he was waiting for said demon to come back. He left out the room for a moment, saying that he had something for him.

He looked over to the door when he heard it opened and smiled when Bakura came in. The demon sat down beside Ryou and pulled out the small star pendant he held. "Oh, it's beautiful." Ryou whispered as he took the pendant. "But of course, I would get you anything that you would ever want, Ryou. All you have to do is ask and I shall get it for you, no matter what the cost is." Bakura said.

Ryou placed the pendant on the side table and pulled Bakura into a hug. "Thank you, Bakura. I'm so happy to have met you." he murmured, slight tears gathering in his eyes. He saw this and pulled Ryou into his lap, kissing the tears away. "I'm happy to have met you as well, Ryou." Bakura whispered as he laid Ryou down on the bed and kissed him once more.

* * *

Yugi followed Yami and Aqua to their room. He was so excited that tonight was finally the night when he was going to be with Yami and Aqua forever. Yami smiled at Yugi's excitement. "Calm down, little one. You don't want to waste all the exuberance before we get to the room now." Yami spoke and Yugi blushed slightly. "I know but I'm just so happy! I've met with the two most caring demons ever, I'm going to be with them forever and nothing can ruin this night!" Yugi said happily.

Aqua smiled and picked up the smaller boy when they stopped in front of their room. "But of course nothing would ruin this night. We would've made sure of that." Aqua said as Yami opened the door. Yugi looked inside the room in awe. There were candles ranging from large to small decorating the room. The bed was done up in crimson and gold silk sheets with fluffy red pillows.

"It's beautiful, Yami. Did you do all this for me?" Yugi asked as he looked over to the other demon as he was placed on the bed. "Yes, we wanted to make this night perfect for it will be long." he replied as he walked over to the bed as well and leaned down to kiss Yugi.

* * *

Ryou was underneath Bakura now, moaning slightly as he nipped at his chest with his fangs not too hard but enough to leave a tingle running through his veins. He reached up and pulled at Bakura's shirt lightly and he sat up, looking down to Ryou. He smiled and pulled off his shirt before leaning back down to nip at his chest again. Ryou moaned and wrapped his arms around Bakura, pulling him down again him.

He smirked and lifted his head up and kissed Ryou lightly. "Eager are we?" Bakura taunted lightly as he moved a hand to caress Ryou's aching cock lightly. He groaned out softly, nodding to the question. "Please, take me, Bakura. I can't wait any longer." Ryou pleaded. Bakura smirked again and then complied to Ryou's request.

He moved down and unbuttoned Ryou's pants and removed them along with his boxers. "This should be fun." Bakura purred with a grin and Ryou wondered what he meant but cried out when he felt a heated mouth cover his cock and a wet tongue caressing it lightly as he sucked upon it.

He continued to suck on Ryou's cock, loving the taste but he knew he couldn't do this for long or Ryou would release and he didn't want the boy to do so just yet. _'At least not until I'm inside that sweet little body of his.'_ Bakura thought with an inward smirk and started to suck slightly harder on the boy underneath him, making him mewl out in pleasure.

"Please, Bakura. Take me." Ryou pleaded in between pants as he looked down to Bakura with foggy eyes from the overwhelming pleasure. He let go of Ryou's throbbing member and look to the small boy before smiling. "Alright, I'll give you your wish." Ryou smiled slightly and watched as Bakura got up and took off his own pants.

Ryou gaped at the size of Bakura's arousal and gulped a bit. He looked to Ryou as he climbed back onto the bed and over him. "Are you worried about my size, Ryou?" Bakura asked as he glanced down to Ryou.

"Oh no, just surprised is all." Ryou murmured. "If you say so. I don't want you to worry about what is to come." Ryou nodded and watched as Bakura reached over for a tube of lube and coated his fingers. "Now this will hurt a bit, tell me if I hurt you too much." Bakura warned and Ryou nodded.

Bakura moved down once more and circled his finger around Ryou's virgin entrance before pushing his finger in slightly. Hearing Ryou hiss in pain made him want to back away but Ryou shook his head. "Don't do it, Bakura. I'm fine." Ryou said softly. He nodded and continued preparing Ryou.

After a while, his fingertips brushed along the bundles of nerves inside of him and he jumped up when he felt a shock of pleasure course through him. "What was that?" Ryou asked. "That, my tasty treat, is what going to make this night all the more fun for both of us." Bakura answered as he leaned down to kiss him.

Ryou returned the kiss fully, placing a hand upon Bakura's cheek. He purred through the kiss and pulled his fingers out from Ryou, making him whine through the kiss and he broke it softly. "Are you ready Ryou?" Bakura asked and he nodded. He took the tube once more and took a generous amount of lube into his hands and spread it over his straining cock. Once it was thoroughly coated, he positioned himself in front of Ryou's entrance and with gentle care, pushed himself inside.

Ryou moaned out loud when he felt the large member enter inside of him and he gripped Bakura's shoulders as he tried to hide his cry of pain. Bakura looked down to Ryou as he saw his face scrunch up in pain. "Are you ok, Ryou?" Bakura asked. He nodded slowly.

"I'm ok, it just hurt a little."

"Well, tell me if you're ready. I don't want to hurt you more." Ryou nodded.

Bakura waited as Ryou adjusted and once he was, he looked up to Bakura and nodded to show he was ready. Once Ryou said he was ready, he started a gentle rhythm inside of him, listening to his mewls and moans. _'But soon, he'll be screaming my name and it will be nothing but music to my ears.' _Bakura thought with a grin.

Bakura continued with the gentle thrusts until Ryou started to beg for him to go faster and he complied to that request quickly as he started to thrust faster into the teen below him. Ryou cried out, keeping his hands on Bakura's shoulders. "Sing for me, Ryou. Sing for me!" Bakura purred as he shifted to hit the bundle of nerves he came across earlier. He got his wish as Ryou screamed in pleasure as he continued to make hard thrusts against the bundle of nerves.

Soon, Ryou met him thrust for thrust and he grinned as he moved his hand to pump Ryou's erection, making him scream even louder. "I'm going to come, Bakura!" Ryou screamed and Bakura nodded as he started to pump him faster. "BAKURA!" Ryou cried as he came all over his and Bakura's abdomen. He growled and made one last thrust to his prostate and roared as he released inside of him, moving down to bite his shoulder and let the demon serum slip into his bloodstream.

After he let go of Ryou's shoulder, he pulled out of him and lied down beside him. Ryou curled up next to him, sleep claiming him and Bakura nuzzled the smaller boy. _'You're mine now.'_ Bakura thought as he laid down beside him, one black feathered wing appearing from his back and curled around Ryou's small form.

* * *

Yugi moaned softly as Aqua massaged his bare shoulders. His tail was curled around his waist, the tip caressing his back lightly. At the edge of the bed, Yami watched with a slight smirk. "Do you like what you feel, Yugi?" Aqua whispered into his ear as he licked a wet trail up Yugi's neck lightly, making the smaller boy moan again. He nodded but couldn't speak through the haze of pleasure his mind has fallen into.

Aqua wrapped his arms around Yugi, kissing the back of his neck before he let go of him, his tail still wrapped loosely around his waist to cover his apparent arousal. Yugi looked over to him, curious of why he stopped but he got his answer when Yami placed a hand on his shoulder and pulled him closer, leaning down to kiss his cheek.

He giggled softly when Yami started to rain kissed all over his face. "That tickles." Yugi whispered between fits of giggles and Yami stopped, smiling down at him. "Well, we want to make this evening enjoyable to you, Yugi. We can't have all the fun now, can we?" Yami spoke as he kissed Yugi softly.

Yugi returned the kiss, closing his eyes as he relish the feel of Aqua rubbing his back gently. When Yami broke the kiss he looked up to him with passion glazed eyes and gasped when he felt Aqua's tail slip past the waistband of his pants and boxers and tease his arousal.

"Shall I have the first go, Yami?" Aqua asked as his tail continued to run against Yugi's arousal. "Sure, but don't wear him out too soon." Yami replied as he slipped off the bed and went to sit in a nearby chair to give them some room.

Aqua smirked down at Yugi and moved his tail away from his pants, gaining a disgruntled moan from the smaller boy. "Patience, Yugi, you shall get what you need soon enough." he purred as he kissed the back of Yugi's neck once more. He moaned out in pleasure and looked up to him when he was lying on the bed underneath him.

"Will this hurt me at all, Aqua?" Yugi asked shyly. "No, it will not. It may hurt a little but it won't be so hurtful if you relax for me but I'll tell you when soon. For now, I want to have a little fun of my own." Aqua explained with a toothy grin, making Yugi blush. Seeing him blush made him laugh softly.

"You know you look just adorable when you blush, little one." he whispered as he leaned down to nuzzle the smaller teen. If it was possible, Yugi blushed even more. "Aqua, quit it. You're embarrassing him." Yami called as he turned to look at the two of them. "Oh, you ruin all the fun. But it wouldn't matter. The night is short and we must continue." he mumbled as he looked back down to Yugi.

He leaned down and kissed him softly as he removed his and Yugi's pants. He moved down and licked the tip of the smaller boy's arousal. Yugi moaned out in pleasure when he felt his slick tongue run over his member and he pleaded with the dragon to take him.

Aqua made to complied with the request and lifted himself up, reaching over to the bedside table and brought out a jar of oil. He opened the jar and coated three of his fingers with the slick oil. He placed the oil back on the table and move back over to Yugi. "Now this may hurt a bit but I want you to relax, ok?" Aqua asked and he nodded.

Once he got Yugi's response, he gently slipped one finger inside of him slowly, stopping when he heard Yugi cry out slightly. "Are you alright?" he asked with concern. "I'm fine, it just felt a little weird. Don't stop, Aqua." He nodded and continued to prepare him, being careful not to hurt him too much. Once he was done, he took the jar once more and coated his own cock.

He positioned himself at Yugi's virgin entrance and with gentle care, slipped slowly inside of him, stopping at every wince of pain Yugi made. Once he was fully inside of him, he looked down to the sweat covered boy and waited for him to say he was ready. After giving a moment to adjust, Yugi looked back up to him and nodded to show he was ready.

When he saw the nod, he nodded as well and leaned down to nuzzle him as he started slow, rhythmic thrusts inside the smaller boy. Yugi moaned out when he felt Aqua thrust slowly inside of him. He wanted him to go faster but he knew he wouldn't want to hurt him so he just relished the feeling, closing his eyes as he curled his fingers into the softening spikes on Aqua's back.

Aqua shifted a bit and hit the bundles of nerves deep inside of Yugi, eliciting a scream from the younger boy. He smiled. _'Perfect.' _he thought as he continued to hit Yugi's prostate, gaining pleasured screams from the angel below him. He then curled his tail around Yugi's weeping member and stroked it in time with his thrusts, making the boy scream louder.

Poor Yami had to endure this, his own cock straining with need in the tight confines of his pants. But at least Yugi was closer to release so he wouldn't have to wait long. "Come on, little one. Come for me." Aqua purred into his ear and he cried out his name as he released over Aqua's tail and stomach.

Aqua growled softly as he continued to thrust quickly into Yugi before he let out a guttural roar and spilled his seed into the smaller boy, panting hard as he pulled himself out from Yugi gently and lied down beside him, too tired to get up off the bed. Yami let out a breath he didn't know he was holding and got up from the chair, walking over to the bed. "Well, it seems you tuckered yourself out, Aqua." Yami said with a laugh.

"Shut it, Yami." Aqua muttered as he looked up. "Hopefully I didn't tire out poor Yugi." he added as Yami walked over to him and picked up the larger dragon using his demon strength. "I'll be the judge of that soon enough. Right now, you need to get your heavy tail into your own bed." Yami grumbled as he carelessly dropped Aqua onto his own bed.

He made a pained sound when he was dropped onto the bed but he didn't care as he curled up on the sheets, falling asleep.

Yami shook his head at the sight and walked back over to the bed. Yugi had his eyes closed and he almost thought he was asleep. "Yugi, are you still awake?" he asked as he sat beside him. He opened amethyst eyes and looked to Yami and nodded, his throat still sore from screaming so much.

He smiled and leaned down to kiss him softly. "Hopefully, you still have a little energy for me." Yami said as he pulled off his shirt. Yugi nodded as he sat up and moved over to Yami, kissing the bare skin lightly. He purred softly and placed a hand on Yugi's back, caressing his skin lightly.

Yugi moaned softly and kissed Yami's chest once more time before he lied back down on the bed. "I don't think we have much time left in the night, Yami. Please take me." Yugi urged and he complied with the request. He was right, if he didn't give him the serum soon, the Blood Moon will be just a regular full moon at midnight and it was approaching fast.

"Alright, will you be ok without me preparing you again, Yugi? I don't want to hurt you." he asked as he got up to take off the restraining pants and grab the jar of oil Aqua used earlier. "I'll be fine. I'm still a little sore but I think I can handle it." Yugi responded. Yami nodded as he prepared himself and climbed onto the bed and on Yugi once more. "If it hurts, please tell me." Yami reminded and Yugi nodded.

Yami leaned down to kiss him softly, entering him quickly and stopped once he was buried to the hilt. Yugi cried out in pain through the kiss, closing his eyes. Yami broke the kiss and nuzzled him apologetically as he stood still. Yugi smiled as Yami nuzzled him. "I'm ok now, Yami." he whispered. Yami nodded against his neck, licking him slightly before sitting up.

He moved a hand up to caress Yugi's cheek lightly before he started to thrust into the younger teen gently. Yugi moaned softly and pleaded for him to go faster. Yami complied to his pleas as he leaned down to nip at his shoulders. He wanted to get done with this before they ran out of time but Yami truly didn't want to hurt Yugi too much that he would bleed.

Yugi started to cry out in pleasure once again when Yami aimed for his prostate, making sleek, hard thrusts when he heard him. Yugi cried out even more, his arousal coming back full force and Yami moved a hand up to pump him again in time with his thrusts. Yugi came sooner than expected, spilling his seed over Yami's hand. He smiled as he leaned down to kiss him as he continued to thrust inside of him and in the throes of passion, he cried out Yugi's name as he released inside of the younger, leaning down to bite his shoulder and let the serum slip into his blood.

Before he could collapse onto him, he pulled himself out and rolled over to his side. Once his erratic breathing slowed, Yugi turned onto his side and wrapped his arms around Yami's waist, burying his head onto his shoulder. He was so tired out that he just want to fall asleep. "I'm so tired out now but it was worth it if it meant to be with you two." Yugi murmured with a small smile.

Yami smiled as well and brought out his wing to blow out the candles with a quiet gust of wind. "I know and both me and Aqua are happy that you have agreed." Yami whispered as he placed a kiss on his forehead. Yugi curled up next to the demon and smiled even more when Yami wrapped his wing around him. "Goodnight, Yami." Yugi murmured as he fell asleep under the warmth of Yami's wing. "Goodnight, little hikari." Yami whispered as he wrapped an arm around Yugi and pulled him closer as he fell asleep as well.

* * *

Zypher: Finally! I have finished the awaited lemon scenes. Now I shall go praise myself before I pass out. Please review everyone. -falls out of exhaustion-


	11. The Hunters are Coming

Zypher: I'm back! And with it comes a new chapter to Demons of the Darkness. Enjoy!

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 11

* * *

Yugi woke up the next day and yawned softly. He looked down to Yami and smiled. Compared to his original demon nature, he seems so gentle in the morning light. _'Just like he was last night.'_ Yugi thought as he remembered last night. He really hoped that now, they would have more nights like this soon.

* * *

Seto woke up as the sun shined through the room and he looked down to Jou, his puppy. _'I just like to see Otogi try and take him from me now.'_ he thought as he got up quietly so he wouldn't wake the boy and went into the private bathroom he had and got cleaned up.

* * *

Bakura was already up and dressed. He was sitting on the ledge of the window, nibbling at a bloody heart he gotten from a drunk man. The man himself was on the floor. He brought him in so Ryou would get a taste for human flesh. Now that he's a demon, he will need to get used to this now.

_'Hopefully he won't regret becoming a demon of the darkness.'_ he thought as he finished off the heart and turned to look back at Ryou, waiting for him to wake up.

* * *

When Malik woke up, he was greeted with Marik's smiling face. "Good morning, love." Marik greeted. Malik smiled to him as well as he got up. "Good morning to you, too." Malik said as he stretched a bit. Marik wrapped his arms around him and licked the skin behind his ear lightly, making him shiver.

"So, would you like to go out on a hunt with me? After last night, I'm pretty famished and this would be the best time to get you used to eating human meat." Malik nodded as he got up. "Let me get dressed and them we can leave." Marik nodded as he watched Malik get dressed with a slight grin. _'Life for me would never be better without him by my side.'_ Marik thought.

* * *

After Yami and Aqua woke up, they gotten dressed and went to take Yugi out for his first hunt, seeing as created demons are different from ones that have been born so they would have to teach him everything they know. Yugi really didn't like the idea of eating humans for sustenance but it was important so he will get used to it eventually.

Aqua spotted a woman standing near the corner and looked to Yami. He nodded and looked down to Yugi. "Since this will be your first time, I want you to watch us. Soon, you will have to hunt on your own if we're not around but we may not leave you alone since there could be hunters around that may have followed the last of the supernaturals." he explained and Yugi nodded as he went to follow Aqua into the nearby alley.

Yami walked over to the woman and she looked to him with a smile. "Hello there, are you looking for a good time?" she asked and Yami had to resist the urge to gag. He was thankful that some humans were stupid enough to live out their lives such as this. Makes it easier to find a good meal without hurting an innocent.

He gave her a smirk and nodded. "Sure and I have the perfect place in mind." Yami purred as he led the girl to her doom. He led her into the alley and she turned to look for him but he was gone. She looked around before walking deeper into the alley. That's when the bloodshed started. Aqua jumped down from the roof and pinned her to the ground.

She screamed in terror but she was silenced as he bit into her neck. She gaped as she tried to scream again but she was slowly dying so she didn't have much time left. Aqua started to tear at the skin lightly before he backed away, licking at the blood that pooled around her head.

"She's ok, Yami. Her blood is not too disgusting." Aqua called as he and Yugi walked over from the shadows as well. "I won't have to do anything brutal like this if I hunt alone, will I?" Yugi asked as they knelt beside the slowly cooling corpse. "No, at the most, either Aqua or I will be doing the killing for you. I know this is all new for you and if there's something you don't want to do, then tell on of us and we'll do it for you. We wouldn't be very good mates if we make you do something you don't want to do." Yami said with a soft smile.

Yugi smiled as well and watched as Yami used sharpened claws to tear off bits of flesh from the woman. Once he had enough in hand, he turned to Yugi and fed him quietly as Aqua started to delve deeper into her body to devour the juicy organs. Yugi started to like the taste of the woman's flesh drenched in blood and once he was done with what Yami gave him, he walked over to the body and tore off more, eating until he was full.

After that, he just watched as Yami and Aqua finished their fill before disposing of the body. Once they cleaned themselves off, they left the alley, full and happy.

* * *

With Malik and Marik in another part of the city, they looked for a person to have for a morning meal. "Hey, what about those two?" Malik asked as he pointed to two men that looked liked convicts from jail and he nodded. "Nice choice, and there's two of them so we can take one back to Toben and Topaz. Come on." Marik said and Malik nodded as he followed him.

One looked to them and smirked. "Hey, look what we have here, two little boys." He said and the other laughed. "Really, and there isn't many people out so why don't we have a little fun with them?" the other man asked and the first nodded and they both started to advance on them.

But that was their undoing.

With fast reflexes, Marik reacted and sped past the first man, killing him swiftly. His claws dripped blood and the other man was stunned when he saw his appearance compared to earlier. He backed away and was about to run off but Malik somehow appeared in front of him and knocked him out.

Marik smiled and picked up the dead man. "Leave him there. We'll pick him up on the way home, let's eat." Marik said as he took the dead man into the alley nearby and Malik followed. They finished of the man quickly since it was getting closer to that time when people are about to leave and do their daily errands. Marik got rid of the bones in the dumpster that was in the alley after cracking them so no one would figure them out to be human bones and they left with the other man in hand.

"So, how do you like the taste of human flesh now?" Marik asked as they flew above the city. "I still don't feel alright with it just yet but it's the best tasting thing I had so far after my first day of being a demon." Malik said, smiling over to Marik. "I'm glad you have chosen me as a mate, Marik. I never thought that being a demon can be so invigorating. Flying in the air without a care in the world." Malik said happily.

"Yes, it is very vitalizing to be a demon but it is not always like this." Marik whispered.

Malik looked to him. "What do you mean, Marik?"

"Well, a long time ago, there were a lot more supernaturals that roamed the world, from vampires to werewolves. Some of us lived in harmony like the vampires and us demons while others try to start wars and cause problems like the orcs and dark elves.

"Soon enough, a human stepped up and said this world should be rid of us beasts and started to learn more about us until they founds ways to defeat us. Werewolves may be impervious to things like silver but stabbing them in the heart with it killed them swiftly. Vampires the same way, since now, if we were to see one, they would be able to walk in sunlight and stay around garlic and whatnot, compared the other myths that humans told.

"But their weakness was their heart. Many vampires live long but never experience love so the human thought it would be a way to kill them by breaking their hearts and emotions so they wouldn't be able to do so much as protect themselves when killed by the person they assumed loved them. It worked fairly well and most of the vampire population is gone until this day; same with werewolves and other wereanimals.

"We were next. There wasn't much that would get rid of us since we were so headstrong and could control our emotions and be impervious to many things. So we risked our lives to make sure other races were ok so we have gained many allies. But in the process we lost many." He sighed softly. "By means of decapitation." He finished and Malik gasped.

"Why?" he asked. "Way back then, most humans have realized we couldn't be destroyed by much so they thought of us as the ultimate creature and wanted to get rid of our kin quickly and made sure not many were alive to see the Blood Moon in order to mate with another and bare children to keep the race alive. The vampires and wereanimals helped as much as they could but they were weak. They barely can get food because of humans being prepared for attacks and keeping livestock inside for the nights. So we worked on our own but it didn't go to well.

"Many have tried swords; cutting off arms, legs, even wings for those who had them. It was painful for us, fighting with humans only to get certain appendages cut off. It was slow recovery for us but we managed. But soon, they thought about decapitation and they tried a demonstration with a demon child they manage to capture and found out it worked quite well. And that's when the blood fest started.

"More demons fell and so did other races. Now, they are only so many of us left and as much as we don't want to hurt the innocent, if we don't get rid of those hunters, we'll be extinct along with other races that have lived longer than us." Marik said and he nodded.

"I hope we succeed then. I am only so young and starting my life as a demon is new but I'm not going to let myself die off so quickly because of it." Malik said with determination as they landed back at their home and went inside to deliver the human to Toben ands Topaz.

* * *

After Ryou woke up and had his fill from the human, he went back to sleep and Bakura got rid of the body, tearing off any remains of flesh that Ryou didn't pick off and gave them to Crimson so he wouldn't have to worry about hunting for Diamond until dusk when no one will notice if they killed someone or not.

Bakura sat beside Ryou, running a hand through his hair. He could sense that the remaining hunters were starting to regroup and coming after the remaining demons. He wasn't about to let Ryou become a victim. _'It might be best if we started to leave. I know that I'm not risking Ryou's life in this city and I'm definitely sure Yami isn't risking little Yugi's life.'_ Bakura thought and sighed a little.

_'Ryou will miss his home and I will too. This is where I first met him and I really wouldn't like to leave. But I can't risk his life here. If the hunters kill him, by Ra I don't know what I would do.'_ He thought once more before he laid down beside the boy comfortably, falling asleep as well.

* * *

Seto stared out of the window. He could feel the presence of the hunters coming near and he wasn't at all happy with that. He sighed as he remembered his past. They were living in a remote place, rarely seen by many. But those hunters came and tried to kill them. Him, Ruby and their little brother. They managed to get away but they gave chase and soon, his little brother was caught and killed right before their eyes.

He will never forgive them and promised that he will find a way to bring back their brother and kill all hunters. He looked and to Jou and shivered as he imagined him in Mokuba's place. He shook his head from such thoughts and opened the window. Best time to hunt before it gets too crowded out there with people around. Can't go and find a decent meal without people noticing you.

* * *

Yugi, Yami and Aqua stopped by the game shop. He was worried about his grandfather and wondered where he could be. While he was trying to see if he could reach his grandfather, Yami and Aqua looked around. While looking through the living portion of the home, Aqua found a small, secret door and they looked inside to find a book. A very old book.

Yami was starting to worry since he too felt the hunters coming near, more or less likely here to Domino. They would have to leave if his suspicions are correct. He didn't want to do this to the younger demon but he nor Aqua wasn't about to let him die by hunters. They looked through the book and gasped. Inside was some short entries all about the demon race.

It was dated way back so they knew Yugi couldn't have written it since he just learned about the demons a while ago. The only person they could think of was his grandfather or at least an ancestor of his. If that was true then they are in trouble if he comes back with a batch of hunters. They would have to leave before then.

When Yugi came back in, Yami explained everything to him and he was now worried. He never knew of this and if it's true then not only his life is in danger, but Yami and Aqua's as well. He didn't want to leave his only home but he knew he must.

* * *

Zypher: Ok, I feel very evil right now. We all know Yugi's grandfather isn't a bad guy and I'm not planning to make him that way for long. So no one will have to worry about him being killed and all, he will be just fine and that's all I will tell you. You will have to review if you want to find out more.


	12. A New Clan and Bringing Back Mokuba

Zypher: Yay! Here's the next chapter to Demons of the Darkness for everyone. Enjoy!

* * *

Demons of the Darkness

Chapter 12

* * *

Keara noticed that the hunters were now starting to regroup and were heading to Domino City. _'That means Yami and the others are in danger.'_ She thought as she quickly headed there, knowing what she could do to help.

* * *

Yugi went through his room, gathering up what things he wanted to bring with him. Aqua sat on the bed, watching him. Yugi sighed as he closed the duffel bag and got up. "I hate it that I have to leave but I don't want you two to get hurt."

Aqua got up from the bed and walked over to Yugi, nuzzling him softly. "I know but we are more worried for your life, Yugi. You are a demon now and a very young one at that. If something happened to me and Yami, then no one will be there to watch over you. I can't bear to think of what the hunters may do to you." Aqua spoke.

"Don't worry, you won't lose me. I'll make sure that I will be with you both throughout this problem." Yugi said as he hugged him around his neck. "Well, we better be going then. Maybe Keara may know of a place for us to stay." Yugi nodded as he picked up his duffel bag and they left the room, meeting up with Yami by the door before they left out, Yugi taking on last longing look back to the game shop before flying off.

* * *

Keara gathered them up at the park and once Yami, Yugi and Aqua arrived, she smiled softly. /I know that by now, you all know that the hunters are starting to head here to finish off you guys along with your mates. I told the gods about your predicament and they gladly took the honor of letting you stay in Norrath with them so you would be safe until the hunters believe all demons are gone. By then, they wouldn't even think about killing you off./ Keara explained.

"I think that would be the best idea. I really don't want Bakura to die and I know he doesn't want to lose me either." Ryou said as Bakura placed an arm around him. /Now that this is all taken care of, I'll get a portal ready to take you down to the Plane of Knowledge where Tunare is waiting. The hunters are getting closer./ she said and they nodded and she went to work on the portal.

* * *

Sugoroku, Yugi's grandfather and well known demon hunter, sighed as he finally exited out of the airport. "It's nice to be back home now but unfortunately, the aura of demons is strong. I hope Yugi didn't encounter any of them." Sugoroku murmured. His fellow hunters came out the airport as well. "So, what should we do now? They demons by now may have found out we're coming and would be heading off to hide somewhere." One of his colleagues said.

"Don't worry, they couldn't have possibly gone far so soon. We just need to track them and fast. Split up and search the city. We can't let the escape. I will go and check up on my grandson. It's been so long since I've seen him." Sugoroku spoke and they nodded as they headed of to do as they were told and Sugoroku started to head back home.

_'But honestly, I hope he wasn't found out by the demons. Knowing their tricky ability to become human, Yugi would trust them will only a few good words. I rather not know that he has become a demon mate to one of them even though we have the serum to change him back.'_ He thought but unfortunately for him, his worst fear has already came true.

* * *

As soon as the portal was ready, Keara turned back to them. /Ok, the portal's done but it will only stay up for a short while so we must hurry since the hunters are starting to make their way around here./ Keara confirmed. They nodded and one by one, they went into the portal.

But before they could all get through, a hunter appeared and smirked. _'Ah, there they are.'_ He thought and looked closely. _'Wait, isn't that Motou's grandson! He's been taken as a mate by a demon. I better tell him quickly.'_ The hunter thought as he pulled out a phone and called Sugoroku.

He reached the game shop and saw that all the lights were off. _'I wonder where he could be then?'_ he wondered as he opened the door and walked inside. His phone rang and he picked it up, answering. "Hello?" he answered. /Motou! We found your grandson! He's been taken as a mate by a demon! You need to hurry to the park! They seem to be heading to a whole new land!/ The other hunter said and he gasped, telling him that he will be there soon and to hold the demons off before they could escape and ran out from the shop.

_'Don't worry, Yugi. I'm coming.'_ He thought as he ran as fast as he could to the park.

* * *

The hunter that called Sugoroku brought out a crossbow and quietly set a paralyzing arrow and aimed for Aqua. When he didn't look, he shot the arrow. He cried out in pain as he went to try and remove the arrow. Yugi turned back and gasped. "Hold on, Aqua! I'll get that out for you." he said, a little frantic, and Aqua nodded and knelt down so he could reach.

He pulled the arrow out, apologizing when he heard him hiss in pain and looked over to where the arrow came from and saw a hunter about to launch another arrow at them. He growled softly and looked down to Aqua who was healing the wound, not affected by the paralysis.

Yami turned back when he heard Aqua cry out and saw the hunter. "Yugi, go ahead and get to Norrath. We'll be there with you soon." Yami said as he went to attack the hunter. "No! I can't leave you two!" Yugi cried as he helped Aqua up.

"Listen to him. Remember, your grandfather created this band of hunters and he may now know that you have become a demon's mate. In our time where the first hunters started, they didn't have ways to changed a demon back into a human. By now, they do and he will change you back and take you away from us if not force you to see our death." Aqua explained and Yugi nodded as he moved away from Aqua before running to the portal.

"Not so fast, Yugi. Your grandfather wants to see you." Another hunter said as he threw a net at him but Keara jumped in and burned the net to ashes. /Hurry, Yugi. I'll help Yami and Aqua./ Keara said. He nodded and went through the portal before he could get caught again.

/Now to take care of you. I despise people like you for you have lessened the world of dragons and we happen to be a kind race./ she hissed as Yami and Aqua jumped back before heading through the portal. She unleashed a wall of fire, blocking the hunters from getting any closer before she entered the portal as well and the portal closed as the wall of fire subsided.

Sugoroku finally made it to the park and the hunters told him the bad news. "I can't believe this. Why would my own grandson be mated to a demon? He was always such a kind boy and now he fated himself to this." Sugoroku sighed. "Come on, it's best we find a witch or a seeker. There must be someone around here that can locate them. I need to save Yugi from the grip of those demons." Sugoroku said as they left.

* * *

They reached the Plane of Knowledge and as Keara said, Tunare was waiting for them. "Ah, glad you were able to make it, Yami and Aqua. Yugi was worried about you two. Come, I'll take you to the lodge he's staying in." Tunare spoke. Yami turned back to Keara. "Thank you for bringing us here, Keara. If it wasn't for you, we may be dead now and Yugi and his friends changed back to humans and even in death, I wouldn't want that to happen to him." Yami said.

She smiled softly. /Of course, it's nothing. You and Aqua love and care for Yugi more than any other demon that I met or seen before. I don't want that bond to be broken because of hunters. Many of our kind has died because of dragon slayers greedy for gold./ Keara said.

"Well, at least now, you or any other dragons don't have to worry about them since none of their bloodlines live now." Yami said. She nodded before she left, telling that he should go and follow Tunare so Yugi won't worry about him and he did so.

* * *

In the lodge Tunare gave to him, Yugi sat in the large bed, hoping that Yami or Aqua didn't get hurt by the hunters. _'Please, don't let them be hurt.'_ Yugi thought silently. Tunare walked in, Aqua and Yami following behind her. "Yugi, Yami and Aqua are here now. You do not have to worry about them anymore. They're safe." Tunare said and Yugi looked up before he ran over, giving Yami a hug. He smiled softly as he hugged him back.

Tunare smiled and left the lodge, needing to see Seto. She knew about him losing his brother and she knew of a way to help him get him back.

"Oh, Yami, I thought you and Aqua may have gotten caught." Yugi whispered. "Yugi, we promise you, we would never leave you. If that ever happened them we will use our power to break free from whatever capture us and get back to you." Yami assured and he smiled as he buried his head into Yami's shirt. He picked him, taking him back to the room so they could rest for a bit.

Tunare walked over to the lodge Seto and Jou shared and knocked. He opened the door and looked to her. "It's nice to see you again, Tunare. What brings you here this time?" Seto asked. "I know about your brother, Seto, and I know of a way that will bring him back." Tunare said.

He was surprised to hear this. "Are you sure?" he asked. "Yes, there is a place called Shadow-weaver. It a place where corpses that couldn't found can be retrieved. If we can find your brother then we can restore him. Would you like to head there now?" Tunare explained. He nodded. "Ok, we'll head there for I wish to have my brother back. Let me tell Jou where I am going so he wouldn't worry about me." Seto said as he went back inside.

After he told Jou where he'll be, he walked back out and followed Tunare down to the Shadow-weaver.

* * *

A while after Seto left, Yugi woke up from his nap and looked down to Yami who was still asleep. He kissed him softly before slipping out of bed and left out of their new home. He looked around the small village they stayed in, glad that they have a new place to live even though he still missed living back in Domino.

_'But I can't, my grandfather knows what I am now and he will try to change me back and make me leave Yami and Aqua. I can't do that. I love him with all my heart but when I first met Yami and Aqua, I couldn't bear the thought of leaving them. I hope he won't find out about a way to get to Norrath or else we would all be in trouble but I know the gods of Norrath would protect us.'_ Yugi thought.

The rest of his friends came from their lodges after they unpacked and they agreed to explore the surrounding area for a bit but didn't go far from the small village.

* * *

A scout from Luclin saw them and went back to tell his leader about the newcomers. "Lord Maitrin, there are some newcomers in the lodges of the Plane of Knowledge. What should we do?" the scout asked. The lion Vah Shir looked to him. "Did they look like they would hurt someone of any kind?" Maitrin asked. He shook his head. "They were only young demons from what I could tell."

He got up and look to the small panther Vah Shir. "Take me to them. At least we should show them that we should not harm them. If they are young then that means that they could have a mate to watch over them if not a larger and older demon." Maitrin said and he nodded as he led him to where he last saw Yugi and the others.

* * *

"I'm starting to like this place more the longer we stay. Do you think the others would agree with living here?" Malik asked. "I think they would but what about you, Yugi? I have a feeling you would want to go home." Diamond questioned, looking to him.

"Well, I still thinking about it. I would like to stay so we can be safe just in case grandpa is still planning to keep the band of hunters to chase after us. But I really do want to head back home. It's just, we've been there so long, even when we became demons and moving so suddenly changed our lives pretty much and we haven't really gotten used to being here as much." Yugi explained.

"Yugi, I know this will be hard for you but think of the consequences we would have suffered if we stayed back home. I really didn't want to move either. Even thought me and Kaiser don't see Serenity much, we miss her a lot because of the fact mom never brings her over." Jou said.

"I know but I have a feeling I will get used to living here soon enough." Yugi said with a smile. They stopped when they heard shuffling from the nearby bushes. His friends came to protect him just in case it was a enemy but it was only the Vah Shir that watched them from before.

"Who are you?" Ryou asked. "I'm Zhao, the scout of the Vah Shir tribe. Who are you?" he answered. "I'm Ryou and these are my friends, Jou, Diamond, Yugi, Malik, Kaiser and Topaz." Ryou spoke, introducing themselves to the small Vah Shir. "Well, I'm taking a guess you are demons, right?" he asked and they nodded. "Why would you like to know?" Diamond asked.

"My leader, Maitrin wanted to know. I watched you guys from afar and I didn't know if you would hurt someone or not since you are pretty close to the Vah Shir home." Zhao said. "Oh no, we would never do that and neither would our mates. We came here for a reason because of a problem back in our old home and our friend Keara brought us here to be watched over by the gods." Yugi explained.

Maitrin used this time to reveal himself. "So, the gods grant you their protection. From what may I ask." He said. "From hunters. We didn't know about them and hoped to live a peaceful life back in our home. But I found a book that told about my family's history and realized that my grandfather was next in the line of hunters. If I didn't meet Yami and Aqua, I would've been next and I surely didn't want to hurt them if my life did head in that direction." Yugi said.

Maitrin nodded. "Well then, if you do not plan to harm nothing then we shall help you in your time of need. If you ever wish to visit Luclin, Zhao will lead you there. We will bring food for you and your friends when needed and provide entertainment when you seek it. You are always welcomed to Luclin." Maitrin said and they smiled.

"Thank you, Maitrin. Maybe we can see about coming tonight." Malik said and he nodded. "Zhao, I want you to stay with them. Make sure you introduce yourself when you get back to the lodges. We don't need their mates to think you may hurt them for demons are protective of their mates." Maitrin explained and he nodded. "Well, I must be going now. I hope that you will all come to Luclin tonight." Maitrin spoke once more as he walked off, leaving Zhao with them.

"Well, shall we take you back to the lodges. I know that the others would like to meet you since you are our first friend that we made here other than the gods and Keara." Topaz said and he nodded as they headed back to the lodges.

* * *

Tunare and Seto reached the Shadow-weaver grounds. "So, how are we going to get my brother back?" Seto asked. "Well, since I do not know how your brother looks like, you will have to look for him. When you find him, bring him back and I'll use what powers the other gods gave me to bring him back but we would need someone to capture his soul." Tunare said.

Seto remembered that Malik and Topaz were spirit tamers once before they became demons. "I think Malik and Topaz will be able to help. From what I remember, they could find spirits so they may be able to locate my brother's." Seto said, remembering what Marik told them about Malik and Topaz before.

"Ok then, go and look for your brother's corpse and we'll return back to see if we can get his soul." Tunare said. He nodded and walked into the grounds, searching for his brother's body. It didn't take long for him to find his corpse and they both headed back to the lodges.

After they called Malik to help, they were ready to bring Mokuba back. "Are you guys ready?" Tunare asked and they nodded. She started to whisper a spell, bringing Mokuba's body back from it's corpse like state. After she was done with that, Malik searched for his soul and once he found it, he brought it back from where it was lost, wandering the world until it could return.

He brought the soul back to his body and they waited. Soon, he coughed softly, opening stormy grey eyes. He looked around before sitting up. He finally spotted Seto and gasped. "Seto, is that really you?" he asked and he smiled, nodding and he brought him into a hug. "Oh, Mokuba, you don't know how long I missed you ever since your death." Seto whispered and he hugged him back.

"But, how was I able to come back? I thought it was impossible to bring me back after that day." Mokuba said. "I thought it was impossible as well but Tunare here said there was a way to bring you back from the dead. Since your corpse couldn't be found, it was sent to the Shadow-weaver. Tunare told me about that and I was able to find you and Malik was able to find your soul so you can be brought back to life." Seto explained and he nodded as he hugged his brother tightly.

"I'm glad to be back, Seto. I thought I would never see you again." Mokuba cried and he just nodded as he looked to Tunare. "Thank you for helping me get my brother back. Now our family's complete once more." Seto whispered. She smiled. "It was nothing. Your caring heart and nature for your brother is strong like the bond you share with Jou and there is no reason, not even death, that should break that bond." Tunare said.

"But for now, you should head back and introduce Mokuba to everyone." Tunare said and he nodded once more. "I will and I still thank you from the bottom of my heart." Seto said. Mokuba smiled to her as well. "Yes, thank you for reuniting me with my big brother again Tunare." Mokuba said. She smiled and pat his head softly before she started to walk away. "You're welcome, both of you. Remember, you all have protection and help from the gods when you need it." She said as she finally left their sight.

Malik looked down to Mokuba once she left. "So, Seto, I didn't know you had a brother." Malik said. "Yes, I do but I never told anyone about it because of what happen long ago when me, him and Ruby were running away from hunters." Seto said as they started to head back to the lodges.

Malik didn't press on further.

* * *

When they got back to the lodges, Mokuba introduced himself to everyone along with Zhao and once they conversed with each other for a while, they headed on their way to Luclin like Yugi promised they would.

* * *

Zypher: There. That's the end of chapter 12. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter.


End file.
